


Stay With Me

by RWBYrules



Category: RWBY
Genre: Budding Love, Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Revenge, Vale (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYrules/pseuds/RWBYrules
Summary: Yang and Blake finally go on a date. At last thing start to go right for the couple. Between dates and meeting eachother's parents, they still have to be huntresses. Together with Ruby and Weiss they endure and grimm battles and have to deal with society's view of human faunus relationship. Old enemies will return and new ones will arise. Threatening their relationship and lives.Takes place in an AU where the team heads back to Vale instead of Atlas after Volume 6
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. Back to Vale

**Author's Note:**

> The gang is a little older in this story. Ruby is 19 Weiss, Blake and Yang are 21

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

A thousand thoughts were running through Blake Belladonna's head. Her fight with Adam, his death at her hands, Ruby's decision to return to Vale to answer multiple distress calls and cries for huntsmen to come to the Kingdom. Electing to send Qrow and Oscar to Atlas on their own. Although, the main thought racing through her mind over and over was the yellow robotic hand holding hers. Yang Xiao Long, her partner and closest friend from Beacon. She only partnered with Yang in the forest after observing her strength and fighting skill. As they fought together and grew closer, Blake found new feelings for Yang. More than friendship, feeling she swore never to give into again after the failed relationship with Adam. As time passed, the feelings for Yang grew stronger, she convinced herself Yang was nothing like him. She was sure she had ruined their friendship along with any chance of being with her the night Yang lost her arm trying to defend her partner and she ran away. The thought of team RWBY's powerhouse laying on the ground unconscious, covered in blood and missing an arm almost brought tears to her eyes every time it flashed into her mind, especially knowing it was her fault. Now that she was back with the team, she knew that Yang was never angry with her about her arm. She was mad at her for leaving, which Blake couldn't blame her for. Blake cursed herself silently again, for the hundredth…thousandth… she couldn't even remember how many times she had cursed herself now. She had left the person she loved when Yang needed her most and hated herself for it. She looked down at the blond head on her shoulder. Yang had forgiven her, she knew she had. Yang had come to her aid against Adam. Defended her, even stood up to him verbally to defend her partner. Yang even willingly destroyed her precious motorcycle to keep her safe.

"Yang" she said softly.

Yang lifted her head and said "yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your bike" Blake said.

A small smile appeared on her face as she said "it's ok. I can build another bumblebee, but I can't build another Blake."

Yang squeezed Blake's hand as her smile grew. She laid her head back on Blake's shoulder.

"If she only knew" Yang thought to herself "I'd gladly give my motorcycle or my other arm, even my life to keep her safe. If only she knew how I felt about her."

Yang thought back to the moment on the cliffs, Adam's body had just fallen into the river and disappeared. Blake collapsed crying, Yang was immediately at her side, hugging her and trying to comfort her.

That's when Blake composed herself long enough to say one thing "I…I'm not gonna break my promise. I swear."

Yang knew Blake was sincere in that moment. She wanted to confess her feelings to Blake then, but she knew Blake was too vulnerable at that moment.

Instead, she raised Blake's head, touched their foreheads together and stared into those gorgeous amber eyes and simply said "I know you won't."

She then put her right hand on Blake's cheek to comfort her and just let her cry it out. Blake took Yang's hand in her own and leaned against it. At that moment, any remaining 

tension between them melted, both of them knew everything between them was going to be ok. As the airship approached Vale, the lights of the city came into view.

Ruby walked into the back where the others were laying and said "we're almost home, girls."

"Awesome" Yang said stretching.

"We need a place to stay" Ruby said "we can probably stay in a hotel tonight, but tomorrow we need to find a place to be RWBY HQ."

"My family has a vacation house in Vale" Weiss said "nobody has been there in years though. We can stay there tonight, I'll try to get it signed over to the team since my family never uses it."

"Will your dad do that for us?" Blake asked.

"No" Weiss said "luckily the house is in my mother's name. She's not happy with my father either. She might sign it over to us, if for nothing else than to irritate my father."

"Sounds good to me" Yang said.

Weiss gave the pilot the coordinates and the ship took them to the doorstep. It was six o'clock in the evening when they made it to the house. Weiss led them up the steps to the huge house and unlocked the door.

"I'll let Goodwitch know we're here to help" Weiss said.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"There's a communications room by the study" Weiss said "you three find rooms you like upstairs. The door directly at the top of the stairs is a bathroom, the rooms to the left are bedrooms. My room is right next to the bathroom. You three can have any of the other rooms."

"Thanks" Blake said "I'm going to find a room and take a nap."

"Go ahead Blakey" Yang said "you deserve it."

Blake nodded and walked up the stairs.

Once Blake was upstairs, Ruby looked at Yang and asked "are you planning on telling her how you feel, Sis?"

"Not now" Yang said "she's too fragile right now. By the way, please stay out of my love life."

"I'm just trying to help" Ruby said.

"I know Sis" Yang said as she tousled Ruby's hair "thanks. Now I'm gonna take a little nap myself. You should think about doing the same, ok?"

"Ok" Ruby said.

"I mean it" Yang said "don't overexert yourself, at least lay down for a while, even if you don't sleep. Just rest for a while."

"I will" Ruby said "I promise, now go get some sleep Sis."

Yang nodded and made her way upstairs. Once they heard two doors shut upstairs, Ruby turned to Weiss and smiled.

"You're not going to bed, are you?" Weiss asked.

"Nope" Ruby said "we all need pajamas and spare clothes, plus there's no food here."

"Fine" Weiss said "at least leave a note so Yang doesn't kill us if she wakes up and we're gone without knowing where we are."

Yang and Blake both slept through the night without waking up. The next morning, Yang walked out of her room and almost tripped over several shopping bags by her door. She knelt down and opened them, revealing a few orange tank tops and tee shirts, two pairs of black shorts, a spare pair of black jeans, a pair of baggy khaki pants, several pairs of orange socks and several packs of bras and panties.

She smiled at the note on top that said "spare clothes for my big Sis, love Ruby."

Yang took the clothes into her room and began to put them away, then walked to the bathroom with clean clothes in her arms. Blake stepped out of her room soon after and found similar things in bags outside her door along with a new white trench coat. She put her clothes away and waited outside the bathroom with a clean outfit.  
Yang stepped out of the bathroom in clean clothes and damp hair, she saw Blake and said "oh, good morning Blakey."

"Morning Yang" Blake said "you saved me some hot water, right?"

"Sure did" Yang said "you know I always do, especially since you know I like cold showers."

Blake smiled and walked into the bathroom. Yang walked back to her room and pulled her boots on, then put her jacket on and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. She was shocked to see the fridge and pantry fully stocked. She got to work making breakfast for everyone. Ruby woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

"I think you move the fastest when food is involved" Yang said smiling.

She fixed a plate for Ruby and set it on the table. Ruby jumped into the chair and began inhaling her breakfast. Yang fixed three more plates and set them in front of three other chairs, then sat down and began to eat. Blake and Weiss came downstairs a little later and looked at the table.

"Thanks Yang" Weiss said.

Blake started to sit next to Ruby, Weiss saw Yang's face drop slightly.

"Why don't you sit next to Yang, Blake?" Weiss said "I need to talk to Ruby about my conversation with Glynda."

"Ok" Blake said trying to hide her smile.

Weiss smiled slightly as Yang's face lit up. Blake sat down and began eating. While they were eating, Weiss scroll went off.

She took it out, looked at it and said "it's Glynda, we need to go to the communications room."

"Can we eat first?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby" Yang said.

"Ok, ok" Ruby said "we'll eat afterwards. Come on team."

She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, then stopped and looked around.

"Weiss, where's the communication room?" She asked sheepishly.

"Follow me" Weiss said.

She led them to the side of the staircase and flipped a switch. A section of the wall slid back, revealing a huge computer screen, several smaller ones and keyboards. Chairs and a couch sat in front of the screen. Weiss walked in and began to turn the computers on. Blake sat in one of the chairs and crossed her legs. Ruby sat on the couch and began to look around the room. Yang flopped down in one of the chairs and put her feet up on the chair next to her and crossed her ankles. Weiss turned around to sit down and rolled her eyes when she saw Yang.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?" Yang asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes again and sat down.

Glynda Goodwitch appeared on the screen and said "hello ladies, it's so good to see you again. Vale needs you more than you know."

"Aren't there huntsmen in the kingdom?" Blake asked.

"Yes" Glynda said "but they're not volunteers, they charge by the day and refuse to leave their houses if they're not paid, others charge by the kill and with no bodies to show we are almost certain they pad their numbers."

"How can we help?" Ruby asked as she stood up "team RWBY is back in Vale and at your service."

"That's right" Blake said as she stood up.

"Just tell us where you need us" Weiss said as she stood up.

Yang stood up and punched her fists together in front of her as she said "just point us towards the fight."

"Thank you" Glynda said "I am publicly declaring you four the official defenders of Vale."

"Thank you" Ruby said.

"My pleasure" Glynda said "I'll notify you through your scrolls whenever there is grimm activity."

"We'll be waiting" Ruby said.

"I might also require your assistance to inform some of the 'huntsmen for hire' that they are no longer needed and escort them out of Vale before they extort any more lien."

"No problem" Yang said smiling.

"Thank you again" Glynda said. The computer screen shut off.

"Let's finish breakfast" Ruby said.

"Weiss, do you have any tools here?" Blake asked.

"There should be a work bench with every tool imaginable in the garage" Weiss said "why?"

"Gambol Shroud needs to be repaired" Blake said.

She slid it out of its sheath and showed them the broken blade.

"Can you give her a hand Sis?" Yang asked.

"Can I finish my pancakes first?" Ruby asked rubbing her stomach.

"Sure" Blake said smiling as she set Gambol Shroud on the table.

"I'm going to call my Mother to see about the deed to the house" Weiss said as she walked upstairs with her scroll.

"I'm going to go hit up the local junk yards" Yang said "see if I can find materials to fix Gambol Shroud and maybe find a motorcycle."

"You going to be ok going alone?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be fine Sis" Yang said.

"I'll go with her" Blake said "look at Gambol Shroud after breakfast, ok?"

"No problem" Ruby said "see you later."


	2. Grimm, Grimm Everywhere

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

As Yang and Blake walked through the junkyard, Blake stopped and looked at a bumper from an old Vale police car.

"The old style police cars in Vale had bumpers made of reinforced steel, right?" Blake asked.

"I think so" Yang said.

"Can Ruby machine this into a blade for Gambol Shroud?" Blake asked.

"Ruby can machine feathers into a blade" Yang said "she's happiest when she's making weapons and she has made it into an art form."

"Awesome" Blake said.

She picked up the bumper but groaned from the weight and began walking towards the office. The heavy bumper making her hobble slightly.

She put it down, turned to Yang and asked "would you mind?"

"Not at all" Yang said smiling.

She hefted the bumper up and put it over her shoulder. As they walked to the office to pay for the bumper, Yang saw a motorcycle leaned up against a pile of scrap metal.

"Perfect" she thought as she walked by "I'll have to come back."

After paying, they walked back to the house.

"Got something for ya, Sis" Yang said.

Ruby walked into the room and smiled.

"Perfect" she said "I'll have plenty of spare steel left over for future use. Bring it downstairs Sis. I'll be able to do the work here, Weiss was right. That workshop is packed with tools and machines."

Two hours later, Blake and Yang were sitting in the living room. Yang was watching an old action movie while Blake was reading a novel.

"It's ready Blake" Ruby said as she walked into the room.

Blake put her book down and stood up. Ruby handed a freshly repaired Gambol Shroud to Blake. She gave it a few experimental swings, then transformed it into a pistol and aimed it around the room.

"This is perfect Ruby" she said "thanks."

"My pleasure" Ruby said.

Suddenly their scrolls went off, Ruby pulled hers out and said "grimm."

Weiss came running down the stairs.

"Let's go!" Ruby said. All four of them ran out the door with Ruby in the lead.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked.

"Shopping district, downtown Vale" Ruby said.

"Take Weiss and go ahead" Blake said "Yang and I will catch up."

Ruby nodded then grabbed Weiss and they disappeared in a red and white blur, leaving rose petals behind.

"We'll get there faster along the rooftops" Blake said.

"After you" Yang said.

Blake threw Gambol Shroud at the top of a fire escape and quickly climbed up. Yang fired Ember Celica at the ground, propelling herself up. She grabbed the fire escape on the second floor then fired again, propelling herself higher.

She reached the rooftop next to Blake and asked "what do you say Blakey, last one there buys the first round afterwards?"

"You're on" Blake said.

She took off across the rooftops, jumping from building to building. Yang appeared next to her as she ran. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss appeared at the shopping district.

Weiss wobbled a little and asked "how can you do that without getting sick?"

"I guess you get used to it" Ruby said as she took Crescent Rose off of her back and extended it as she spun it around. 

Weiss drew Myrtenaster and rotated the dust cylinder to ice dust. Several ursas and beowolves were terrorizing people running and hiding in shops. The huntresses rushed forward towards the grimm. Weiss stabbed an Ursa in the neck. It disintegrated as Weiss spun around and decapitated a Beowolf. She pointed Myrtenaster at two Ursas and froze them. Ruby cut a beowolf in half before shooting several ursas and beowolves. An ursa major approached them, the large spikes on its back setting it apart and adding to the intimidation factor. Weiss spun Myrtenaster's cylinder to fire dust and aimed at the ursa major. The ursa roared and charged her. A beowolf charged her from the right, seemingly out of nowhere. Weiss quickly turned and fired a fireball at the beowolf, killing the grimm but leaving herself vulnerable. Ruby appeared between Weiss and the ursa major in a burst of rose petals and prepared Crescent Rose. Before she could attack, the huge paw of the ursa major slammed into her, sending her flying towards Weiss. She tried to catch her with a glyph, but Ruby slammed into her before she could summon one. The ursa major stood over them on its hind legs and raised a paw with its deadly claws ready to strike.

Suddenly, several bullets and blasts from Ember Celica hit the huge grimm as a familiar voice yelled "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Ruby and Weiss watched as Gambol Shroud wrapped around the ursa major's neck and yanked the creatures head to the side, directly towards Yang's robotic fist as she rocketed towards the huge grimm. Yang's fist collided with the grimm's head and snapped its neck to the side as Blake pulled back on Gambol Shroud, decapitating the ursa major. Yang skidded to a stop, her red eyes turned violet as she looked at Ruby and Weiss.

"You guys ok?" she asked as she held her hand out.

"Yeah" Ruby said as she took her hand and was pulled to her feet.

Blake ran over and helped Weiss up.

Ruby spun Crescent Rose around and said "get ready! Weiss and I will slow down the elders and majors. Yang, you and Blake go left and clear the clothes stores and the bookstore. Then sweep right to the video game store."

"Right" Yang said as she ran towards a large group of grimm on the left side of the square with Blake on her heels.

"How are we going to stop all the elderwolves and Ursa Majors here alone?" Weiss asked.

Ruby spun Crescent Rose around and stuck the blade of the scythe into the ground and said "ice flower!"

Weiss rotated the dust cylinder to ice and created three glyphs in front of Crescent Rose's barrel.

"Call them out" Ruby said.

Weiss scanned the square for elder and larger grimm.

"Two o'clock" she said "elderwolf."

Ruby aimed and fired, the combined bullet and ice dust froze the elderwolf solid.

"Eleven thirty" Weiss said "ursa major. Hurry, its going after a group of civilians!"

Ruby quickly took aim and fired, freezing the ursa.

"That's the last of the elders I can see" Weiss said.

"Then let's go finish off the rest" Ruby said as she readied Crescent Rose "we'll go right and clear the café and toy store then sweep left."

Weiss readied her sword and slid across the square on a glyph as Ruby shot across in a red blur. Meanwhile, Yang and Blake were making short work of the grimm on the left of the square. Blake threw Gambol Shroud at a beowolf. The wolf managed to deflect it with its arm, losing two fingers in the process. Yang jumped up and grabbed Gambol Shroud out of the air. She ran towards the grimm as Blake tightened her grip. The beowolf swung at Yang as she approached, she dropped down and slid under the beowolf. She shoved Gambol Shroud into its stomach then landed a hard uppercut accented with a blast from Ember Celica. The beowolf flew into the air. Yang put her hands in position to give a boost and nodded at Blake. She jumped into Yang's hands and jumped again as Yang threw her up. Blake spun around in the air. She summoned a shadow clone to help her spin and gain momentum. She used Gambol Shroud to slam the grimm down into several other grimm that were gathered together. The impact sent several grim flying into the air. Blake began skillfully swinging Gambol Shroud, killing the grimm in the air. The grimm on the ground met a swift end by Yang's fists and Ember Celica.

"That trick never gets old" Yang said smiling.

On the other side of the square, Ruby and Weiss were quickly clearing out the remaining grimm. Weiss created several glyphs and was skillfully jumping from glyph to glyph, slicing and stabbing as she went. Ruby was using her semblance to avoid the grimm's attacks while striking with Crescent Rose. Several large ursas began approaching. Weiss took a knee and put the point of Myrtenaster on the ground and began to concentrate. One of the ursas lunged at her. Ruby was quick to cut its arm off with Crescent Rose, followed by its head. A large glyph appeared in front of Weiss and a large knight came out of it and began making quick work of the Grimm. Ruby stayed right by Weiss' side with Crescent Rose ready to defend her. Blake and Yang met Weiss' knight in the middle of the square.

Ruby gently patted Weiss' shoulder and said "it's all clear."

Weiss stood up as the knight disappeared.

"Great job team!" Ruby yelled as she raised one fist in the air "now, how about we go get a drink?"

"Ruby, you're nineteen" Yang said sternly "you can't drink."

"I can drink milk" Ruby said "and that café has great cookies."

"I could go for a cup of coffee" Weiss said.

"A cup of tea sounds great" Blake said.

"I hope they have Dr. Piper" Yang said as they walked to the café.

"Well, that was a thing" Yang said as she reached across the table and took one of Ruby's cookies.

Ruby pulled her plate closer and said "yeah, good work team. Hopefully the people of Vale will come to trust us with their safety soon. Maybe more people will come back."

Over the next few weeks, the team continued to clear out grimm and help civilians. Their families had mailed their clothes and a few personal belongings to them, except for Weiss. She already had clothes at the house, which now belonged to team RWBY. Willow Schnee had signed the house over to them. The deed was cosigned by Weiss and Ruby. Although, constant combat every day was taking its toll on the team. Glynda could see them slowly wearing down in their daily communication meetings. A few days later, the team was sitting in the living room trying to relax. Suddenly, all of their scrolls went off.

"More grimm?" Weiss asked with a groan "there cannot be that many grimm in the kingdom."

Ruby took out her scroll, looked at it and said "no, Glynda just wants to talk to us. Come on."

They all slowly stood up and made their way to the communication room. They walked in and sat down as Weiss turned the computers on.

"Hello ladies" Glynda said.

They all gave her their own greetings.

"I must apologize" Glynda said.

"For what?" Yang asked.

"Ruby informed me that you girls have been in one to three battles every day for the past three weeks" Glynda replied "fighting day and night with barely any sleep."

"It's kinda what we signed up for" Blake said.

"Technically yes" Glynda said "but I can see that you are all exhausted and you can't keep fighting nonstop. You'll wear yourselves and your auras down, leaving yourselves vulnerable in battle. You all do need rest, I understand that so I've called in a team that has agreed to stay in Vale and help for a week or two. I'm sorry I didn't think to do this sooner. Your mission for tomorrow is to take the day off. You've earned it."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yes" Glynda said "I'm sending team JNR to help you."

"Thanks Glynda" Ruby said.

The screen shut off, leaving them alone.

"A day off?" Blake asked.

"I can't remember the last time we had a day off" Weiss said.

"I guess we did earn it" Ruby said.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While being ordered to take the day off, Blake and Yang finally go on a date. With a little help

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

The next morning, the team was sitting around the table. It was Ruby's turn to make breakfast, meaning cereal and scrambled eggs.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Yang asked.

"Nothing" Ruby said "Glynda ordered us to take a day off, remember?"

"I still don't know how that's possible" Weiss said.

"Glynda said she was sending team JNR to help us for a week or two" Blake said.

"Well, might as well enjoy a little time off" Yang said stretching.

Groaning in satisfaction as her shoulders and back popped. She laced her fingers and pushed her hands out, cracking the knuckles on her left hand, her robotic hand simply made quiet mechanical noises.

"I guess so" Weiss said.

After the breakfast dishes were cleaned up, they moved to the living room. Blake sat on the couch and picked up a book off the coffee table and opened it to the bookmarked page.  
Ruby and Yang sat down in front of the TV as Ruby turned the video game system on.

"Hold on" Weiss said "before everyone gets settled in I'd like to address the elephant in the room."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Well, first I have a question" Weiss said "Blake are you doing anything around seven tonight?"

"No" Blake said.

"Yang, are you free at seven?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah" Yang replied.

"Great!" Weiss said "go on a date!"

"Wait? What?" Yang asked.

"Don't play dumb with me" Weiss said "it's obvious to everyone that you and Blake have feelings for each other but neither of you wants to make the first move. I decided to make it for you, reservations have been made at a nice restaurant in downtown Vale at seven tonight. They're under the name Belladonna. A limo will take you. Whatever you want to do tonight is paid for. See a movie, get ice cream, go to the amusement park, whatever. The order has been passed throughout Vale that anything you two do tonight the bill is to be sent to me."

"I wouldn't feel right if you did that" Yang said "let me pay you bac-"

"Come with me, Yang" Weiss said.

She walked out of the room.

"Be right back Sis" Yang said as she followed Weiss to the next room.

Yang started to say something, but Weiss held her hand up to stop her.

"Listen Yang" Weiss said "I want you and Blake to be happy. I know you like each other so I set this up."

Yang opened her mouth to say something, but again Weiss held her hand up.

"I don't want you to pay me back. You're always doing things for other people or sacrificing things for others and expecting nothing in return. I remember what you told me about when you were growing up. I asked Ruby and she filled in the blanks. You were five and Ruby was three when Summer disappeared and your dad shut the world out. You gave up your childhood at five to raise your sister and take care of your dad. The only thing you've ever wanted in return for that is Ruby's happiness. You literally gave your right arm for Blake and you've never blamed her for it."

"It wasn't her fault" Yang said.

"All I'm saying is you always put other people first and take care of other people and never expect anything in return" Weiss said "just this once, let someone take care of you, ok? Go out with Blake and have a good time and let me worry about the cost."

Yang wiped away a tear and said "thanks Weiss."

Yang pulled her into a tight bear hug.

Weiss smiled and returned the embrace and said "you're welcome. That's what fam-"

She stopped herself, remembering the silence in the kitchen a few days earlier.

"That's what family's for" Yang said as she tightened the embrace "thanks again, Sister from another mister."

Weiss rolled her eyes slightly before wiping a tear from her own eye and said "thanks Yang."

They walked back into the living room together.

Yang walked over to Blake and asked "what do you say Blakey? Wanna go on a date with me Kitty Cat?"

Blake pretended to be annoyed by the nickname but her eyes and poorly hidden smile gave her away.

"I'd love to" Blake said "as long as you don't call me Kitty Cat in public."

"Deal" Yang said.

"Wear something nice" Blake said with a wink.

"You got it" Yang said.

"Can we still play Ninja Battles?" Ruby asked.

"Sure" Yang said "I've still got time to kick your butt a few times before I finish up Bumblebee and still have time to get ready."

"You're rebuilding Bumblebee?" Blake asked.

"I sure am" Yang said smiling.

"Want some help?" Blake asked awkwardly.

"Sure Kitty Cat" Yang said.

Blake gave her a look and asked "really?"

"Hey, we're not in public" Yang said smiling.

"She's got you there" Ruby said.

"You stay out of this" Blake said playfully.

She went back to her book as Yang and Ruby started playing. Weiss sat down in a chair and opened a newspaper.

"Wait a minute" she thought to herself "that means I have to deal with Ruby and her hyperactivity and questions by myself." She took a breath "it's worth it" she thought "Yang and Blake deserve a chance to be happy together. You can deal with Ruby's antics for one night."

A few hours later, Yang was working on Bumblebee.

"I need a seven sixteenths wrench" Yang said holding her hand out.

Blake looked up from her book and grabbed the wrench from Yang's toolbox.

She put it in Yang's hand and said "here you go."

"Thanks" Yang said.

She went back to installing the new kick starter.

"There we go" Yang said as she tightened the last bolt.

"What's next?" Blake asked as she put her book down.

"The clutch" Yang said.

Blake looked through the box of parts and held one of the parts up and asked "this?"

Yang looked and said "yup."

Blake handed it to her and asked "why are you changing it? Is the one in the motorcycle broken?"

"Nope" Yang said with a chuckle "the clutch in the bike now is just a stock street clutch. This one is a racing clutch."

"So it makes the bike faster?" Blake asked.

"Not really" Yang said "it makes shifting gears and high speeds easier and allows the bike to accelerate faster. Can you hand me a three eighths wrench?"

Blake looked through the toolbox and found the wrench and handed it to her.

"Where did you learn so much about motorcycles and engines and things like that?" Blake asked.

"Dad and Uncle Qrow taught me" Yang said as she began to loosen bolts on the clutch housing "want to put the new clutch in?"

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Sure" Yang said smiling "come on over and I'll walk you through it."

Blake scooted closer to the motorcycle and Yang handed her the wrench.

"Take those two bolts off" Yang said pointing to the bolts.

Blake loosened the bolts and took them off.

"Now that metal housing should come off" Yang said "just grab it and pull."

Blake grabbed the housing and pulled gently, it slid off in her hands. Blake looked at the pattern of gears and belts.

"That's enough for a first lesson" Blake said "I'll let you do the intricate work."

"Ok" Yang said smiling.

Blake moved back and Yang scooted next to the bike again. She began to remove bolts holding individual gears on. Blake wiped her hands on a rag and picked her book up. Several  
hours later, Ruby was sitting on Yang's bed playing on her scroll. Yang had tried four different dresses, Ruby had shot them all down.

"Why can't you just say yes to an outfit?!" Yang called from the closet.

"Because everything you tried says 'trying too hard to impress people' you need something that just says 'Yang'."

"How about this?" Yang asked as she walked out.

She stood in front of Ruby wearing a tan, sleeveless dress that came down to her mid thigh, fishnet tights and knee high, black high heeled boots. She had an orange silk scarf around her neck.

"That's it!" Ruby said excitedly "that's the one!"

Yang smiled and walked over to Ruby and hugged her.

Ruby returned the hug then said "alright, go. Blake is waiting."

Yang smiled and walked downstairs, when she got to the bottom of the stairs she almost froze. Blake was waiting in a knee length black dress with see through elbow length sleeves and purple trimming. Her long legs led to black high heel shoes.

"You lo…look amazing" Yang said.

"So do you" Blake said.

"You two can stare at each other over dinner" Weiss said "now go, the limo is waiting."

Yang held her elbow out. Blake slid her arm around Yang's elbow and they walked out.

"Have her back by ten Blake!" Ruby said with a giggle.

Once they got in the limo and closed the door the driver pulled away.

"Where do you think we're going?" Yang asked.

"Knowing Weiss, somewhere fancy and expensive" Blake said "somewhere that we're expected to mind proper table manners."

"Dang it" Yang said "a snooty place."

"Hopefully they allow faunus inside" Blake said.

"I've never let anyone throw you out for that before, have I?" Yang asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" Blake said smiling.

The limo stopped in front of a brightly lit building.

"We are at the restaurant Ms. Schnee requested." the driver said.

He started to get out to open the door for them, but Yang opened the door herself and stepped out. She held her hand out for Blake. Blake took her hand and Yang helped her out of the limo.

"I will wait for you in the parking lot" the driver said.

"Thanks" Yang said as she closed the door.

Blake laced her fingers with Yang's as they walked into the restaurant. The waiter at the podium just inside the door looked them up and down. He looked at Yang's robotic arm and Blake's ears.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a snobbish tone with a look of almost disgust.

Blake felt Yang's grip tighten slightly.

"We're here for dinner" Blake said with a forced smile.

"Yes well, we do have certain criteria for our guests" the waiter said "I could suggest a different restaurant."

Blake looked at Yang and saw her eyes change from violet to red as her body temperature rose slightly.

"We have reservations" Blake said.

"Under what name?" The waiter asked with a skeptical look.

"Belladonna" Blake replied.

The waiter's eyes immediately widened as he asked "you…you're friends of Ms. Weiss Schnee?"

"Teammates actually" Yang answered.

"I will have someone show you to your table" he said as he called another waiter over.

As the second waiter led them away, Yang looked at the waiter at the podium and said "enjoy unemployment, jerk."  
They were led to a table in the back corner with several candles on it. They sat down and the waiter handed them menus.

"Can I start you out with a drink?" The waiter asked.

"Strawberry sunrise" Yang said.

"Two please" Blake said.

"I will bring them out shortly, please look over the menu."

"I'm proud of you Yang" Blake said.

"What?" Yang asked "why?"

"You kept your composure" Blake said smiling "I know you were angry, but you kept yourself under control. No matter how much that waiter deserved a mouthful of your knuckles."

Yang laughed and smiled at Blake.

The waiter brought their drinks and asked "are you ready to order?"

"Yes" Yang said "I'll have the T bone steak. Medium rare and a baked potato, loaded."

"Good choice" he said "and for you?"

"I'd like the salmon with a salad" Blake said.

"I will put it in right away" the waiter said.

He walked away towards the kitchen. The rest of dinner passed in a blur of laughs and stories and of course corny jokes. After dinner, they headed to the theater and caught a movie based on one of Blake's favorite books 'The Man With Two Souls'. Halfway through the movie, Yang looked over at Blake. She felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear, she was actually intimidated by Blake when she thought about her next move. Fear of rejection snuck its way into her body.

"Come on" Yang thought to herself "you can beat down a pack of beowolves or stare an elderursa down. You can't be afraid now. Blake won't be upset, she won't be upset."

Yang finally raised her arm and hesitantly put it around Blake. Blake turned towards her and smiled, then laid her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. After the movie, it was decided that they would just head back to the house. During the ride back, Yang put her arm around Blake and pulled her close. Blake laid her head on Yang's shoulder again and closed her eyes. Yang laid her head on top of Blake's. Blake's body vibrated slightly as a rumble escaped her chest. She immediately sat up and pulled away from Yang as she blushed.

Yang looked at her and said "Blake, did…did you just…purr?"

"I…I'm sorry" Blake said "I didn't mean to-"

"That's absolutely adorable" Yang interrupted.

"Really?" Blake asked "it's not weird? It doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not Kitty Cat" Yang said as she pulled Blake close again "it just makes me like you more."

Blake settled back against Yang and began purring. Once they got back to the house, Yang unlocked the door and walked in. She let Blake inside and closed the door then shut and locked it. She followed Blake up the stairs.

Blake stopped in front of her door and said "I had a great time Yang."

"Me too" Yang said "I'm up for a second date."

"Me too" Blake said.

Yang broke eye contact for a second and said "can…can I…Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"I'd like that" Blake said blushing.

Yang smiled and leaned towards Blake, Blake closed the distance and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"AWWW!" They heard Ruby yell.

Yang and Blake both blushed redder than Ruby's cape.

"Enough of that for tonight" Weiss said with a slight blush "it's back to fighting grimm tomorrow, bright and early."

"Yeah" Ruby said "so time for bed everyone. Your own beds." She added with a giggle.

"Very funny" Yang said "I'm still your big sister, ya know. I can still hold you down and tickle you crazy."

"I didn't mean anything" Ruby said quickly "goodnight."

She ran to her room and locked the door.

"Goodnight Weiss" Yang said "thanks again for tonight."

"You're welcome" Weiss said "by the way, tomorrow you'll have to tell me why a waiter called and spent twenty minutes apologizing and begging me not to get him fired."

"We will" Blake said "goodnight."

Nora's door opened and she jumped into the hallway and said "the lovebirds are back! How did it go?! I want details!"

Yang looked at Weiss and asked "One: when did they get here? Two: you told them?"

"This afternoon and It wasn't me" she said "Ruby told them."

Yang sighed and said "we'll tell you about it tomorrow, Nora."

"But I wanna know now" Nora said.

"Tomorrow" Blake said.


	4. Cardin's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin Winchester reappears in Vale, his views on Faunus haven't changed

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

The next morning, Yang woke up and stretched. She put on her skintight black jeans and orange tank top, pulled her knee high brown boots on and zipped them then put her brown jacket on and buckled the collar. She opened her bedroom door to head downstairs, it was her turn to make breakfast. She stepped into the hallway and was surprised to see Blake standing there. She was already dressed in her black top with crisscross straps, black pants and thigh high boots. She was finishing pulling on her white trench coat.

"Good morning, Sunshine" Blake said smiling.

"Morning Kitty Cat" Yang said.

Blake leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Want help with breakfast?" Blake asked.

"Sure" Yang said smiling.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I'll do the pancakes and sausage" Yang said "can you do eggs and bacon?"

"You got it" Blake said.

A little while later, Weiss and Ruby came downstairs. Nora slid down the railing as Jaune and Ren walked down the stairs.

"Morning guys" Yang said "dig in."

"Yay!" Nora said as she began piling food onto her plate.

"Nora, that's for everyone" Ren said.

"I'm sorry" Nora said "I'm just so hungry."

"Don't worry Ren" Yang said "we made more than enough for everyone. Help yourself Nora."

"Yes! You guys rock!" Nora said as she piled the food on her plate.

While they ate, Ruby looked at Jaune and asked "how was it yesterday?"

"Just an average day" Jaune said "grimm fights, patrolling and helping civilians."

"Now for the important question" Nora said "how was your date?"

Yang smiled and shook her head and said "I guess we did promise details today. It was great. We had an awesome time. Except for one jerk of a waiter."

"We're already making plans for a second date" Blake said smiling.

"Anyway" Yang said "back to business. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Waiting for calls from Glynda to tell us about grimm activity" Ruby said "we also need a team patrolling and it's ammo day."

"Ammo day?" Ren asked.

"Yup" Ruby said "the first Wednesday of every month we buy ammo for the month and infuse it with dust."

"I see" Ren said.

"We'll go on patrol" Jaune said.

"I'll go to the store with Blake" Yang said.

"Ruby and I will get the dust ready" Weiss said.

"You guys need any ammo?" Yang asked team JNR.

"I never need ammo" Jaune said.

"No thank you" Ren said.

"They don't sell my ammo in stores around here" Nora said.

"Ok then" Yang said "9mm, .50 cal and 12 gauge should do it."

"While you're there" Weiss said "I think we're out of wine."

"Yes we are" Blake said.

"I think I'm out of beer too" Yang said.

"I need more too" Ruby said smiling.

"We'll get you more Sunflower Pop" Blake said.

"But" Ruby said with her best puppy dog eyes "I want-"

"No" Yang said "no alcohol."

"Come on" Ruby said "how come you three can drink and I can't?"

"Because we're twenty-one and you're nineteen" Yang said.

"You guys all drink?" Jaune asked.

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest with a humph and said "No."

"Occasionally" Weiss said.

"None of us get drunk" Blake said "we just like having a drink every now and then."

"Well, since you're going" Nora said "maybe you could get a bottle of whiskey for your old friends team JNR?"

"You guys drink too?" Blake asked.

"Yes" Ren said "like you, we don't get drunk. A drink is just a good way to relax after a long day."

"Seriously?!" Ruby said throwing her arms up "everybody but me gets to drink?!"

"We'll get you a bottle" Yang said "let's go Blakey. Want to take the new bike?"

"Sure" Blake said.

She walked towards the garage behind Yang.

"We better get going" Jaune said.

"Let's go Ruby" Weiss said "we need to get the dust out of the basement safe and get it ready."

Yang pulled Bumblebee into a parking spot in a small square in downtown Vale. Blake unwrapped her arms from Yang's waist and got off the motorcycle and took her helmet off. Yang turned the engine off and got off as she took her helmet off and shook her head to get rid of the helmet hair. She put her helmet on the seat and held her hand out for Blake's. When she didn't feel Blake's helmet in her hand, she turned and looked at her. Blake was gently rubbing her ears with her right hand and holding the helmet in her left.

"You ok?" Yang asked.

"What? Oh, yeah" Blake said "the helmet just puts a little pressure on my ears. They just get a little sore."

"I'm sorry" Yang said "I wouldn't have suggested the bike if I'd known."

"It's ok" Blake said smiling "it's nowhere near as bad as keeping them tied up in that bow twenty-four, seven."

"I'm still gonna get you a helmet that will fit better" Yang said.

"You don't have to do that" Blake said.

"I know" Yang said smiling "but I'm going to."

Blake handed her the helmet, Yang put it on the seat next to hers and put on the handlebar lock.

Yang stood up and said "Come on, Kitty Ca-" She stopped and looked around and said "I mean Blake. Sorry, I forgot not in public."

"It's ok" Blake said with an uncharacteristic giggle "come on."

As they walked down the street, Yang laced her fingers with Blake's and held her hand. Blake smiled and squeezed Yang's hand as they walked. They were almost to the store when   
a man walked up.

"Oh no" Blake said quietly.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Cardin Winchester" Blake said "I thought we were done with him."

"At least he doesn't seem to recognize us" Yang said.

Cardin walked up to Yang and said "hey there Beautiful, what's a girl like you doing out here alone?"

"I'm not alone" Yang said "can't you see I'm walking with someone."

He looked at Blake's ears and said "I didn't mean your pet, I meant a real person. A man, a real man like me. Take the cat back to the pound and let's get out of here."

Yang immediately let go of Blake's hand and grabbed him by the shirt collar and said "you have three seconds to apologize and take back what you just said."

"Wh…what?" he asked.

Yang's eyes turned red as she said "apologize for what you said to my girlfriend, right now!"

"Y…your girlfriend?" he asked.

Yang pulled him closer and glared into his eyes as her body began to give off heat.

"Apologize!" Yang yelled in his face "NOW!"

"Yang! It's ok" Blake said "he's not worth it! Besides, I'm kinda used to hearing stuff like that."

"You better get used to not hearing it around me, Blakey." Yang said as she looked at Blake.

"Yang? Blakey?" Cardin thought "those names sound familiar." His eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him. "Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna" he thought "team RWBY." "I'm sorry!" he said "I'm really sorry for what I said. Please put me down."

Yang turned back to Cardin, then dropped him and said "get out of my sight."

He got up and ran away.

"Thanks" Blake said as she pulled Yang into a hug "but you will have to learn to get used to that kind of talk if you're going to date a faunus."

"I'll try" Yang said "I might knock a few teeth out along the way though."

"I think I can live with that" Blake said "as long as you don't get yourself arrested. By the way, did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" Yang asked.

"That I'm your girlfriend?" Blake asked.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck and said "sorry. If you're not comfortable or if you think it's too soon I won't say it again and we can wait."

"No" Blake said "I'm comfortable with it as long as you are."

"I definitely am" Yang said smiling.

"Ok" Blake said "we're girlfriends."

She gave Yang a quick kiss.

"Come on" Yang said with a slight blush "the checkout line is only going to get longer."

They walked into the store and grabbed a cart then headed to the ammunition case. After getting several boxes of each caliber and a case of Sunflower Pop, they headed to a liquor store. They bought two bottles of wine, a six pack of beer and a bottle of whiskey.

As they were walking back to Bumblebee, Blake looked at a store and asked "mind if I run to the bookstore real quick?"

"No, not at all" Yang said "want me to go with you?"

"No" Blake said "go ahead and get everything loaded up. I won't be long."

"Ok" Yang said as she headed to Bumblebee with the bags.

When she got to her bike, she saw a few bolts laying next to Bumblebee.

"I know I tightened every bolt" she thought "those can't be from the bike."

She set the bags down and knelt next to her bike. After she looked it over and made sure the bolts weren't from Bumblebee, she put her hands on the seat and pulled herself up. She suddenly felt two people grab her arms, one grabbing each wrist. She looked in front of her and saw Russel Thrush and Sky Lark holding her arms.

"Told ya the bolts would work" Sky Lark said.

She glared at them as her eyes turned red and was about to pull her hands away and smash their faces. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth from behind and she felt the blade of a knife against her throat.

Next thing she felt was warm breath on her ear followed by Cardin's voice saying "not so tough now are you? You're not the only person who has stayed close to their old team. Now then, two choices Blondie. You can come with us and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man, or I'll cut your throat until I hit bone. What's it gonna be?"

She was about to tell him where he could shove the knife, when Russel and Sky let go of her as two gunshots rang out and small spots of blood began appearing on their shoulders.   
They both began convulsing as electricity surged through their bodies. They both fell backwards and lost consciousness.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cardin asked.

"You have exactly one second to let her go before I cut you open to see if you actually have a heart" They heard Blake say behind Cardin.

He dropped the knife and put his hands up. Yang turned around and saw Cardin with a look of terror on his face. Blake had the point of Gambol Shroud against the small of his back with her right hand and was gripping the back of his neck with her left.

Yang smiled and said "thanks Blakey. So Cardin, do you know the chief of police?"

"No" he said "please call off the cat."

"Excuse me?" Yang asked.

"Your girlfriend" Cardin said "please ask your girlfriend to stop."

"That's better" Yang said "and no, I won't call her off. Now then, you don't know the chief of police in Vale?"

He shook his head.

"Well, Blake and I are very good friends with the police chief. Kind of comes with the territory of being Vale's main defenders. So, we are going to take you and your friends to see him and talk about what just happened."

"You don't have to do that" Cardin said "I don't exactly have the best track record with the cops in Vale."

"How about this?" Blake said "we'll wait twenty-four hours before we go to the police. Twenty-four hours to get out of Vale."

"Deal" Cardin said.

"But" Blake said "I think you owe Yang and I a nice dinner for this."

"Take my wallet!" Cardin said "take their wallets! You'll never see us again!"

He emptied all of the lien out of his wallet, then emptied Russel and Sky's wallets then began dragging them away.

"Let's go home" Yang said "get the ammo ready and decide where we want to go to dinner."

"Sounds good" Blake said "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Yang said "thanks."

She loaded the bags onto Bumblebee and tied it down then got on and put her helmet on. Blake climbed on the motorcycle behind her and put her helmet on, then wrapped her arms around her waist. Yang started the motorcycle and began driving back to their house.

"Do you think he will actually leave?!" Blake yelled over the wind and engine.

"I doubt it!" Yang replied "he's not that smart! We'll have to keep an eye out!"

"Right!" Blake said.


	5. Injuries and Infimary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grimm fight at a daycare leads to an injury on the team leading to Ruby and Blake having a deep conversation

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

As they were riding back, both of their scrolls went off.

"Pull over for a minute!" Blake yelled over the engine.

Yang nodded and pulled her bike to the side of the road and turned the engine off. Blake took her scroll out and opened it.

"Grimm" she said.

"Where?" Yang asked.

Blake looked back at her scroll and said "at the…oh no!"

"What? Where?" Yang asked.

"The daycare downtown!" Blake said "we have to get there! NOW!"

"Hold on!" Yang said.

She started the motorcycle as Blake wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Yang opened the throttle and pulled back onto the road. She weaved in and out of traffic, speeding 

down the road trying to get to the daycare center in Vale.

"Cut through that alley" Blake yelled pointing to the right.

"Hang on!" Yang yelled.

She hit the rear brakes and swung the back of the bike to the side and shot down the alley. They came out on a small one way street.

"Now that one!" Blake yelled pointing to another alley.

Yang shot down the alley, dodging a few trashcans. The bike came out of the alley with the daycare in sight.

"Good call!" Yang yelled.

Ruby and Weiss were already fighting grimm at the daycare. Mostly baby deathstalkers and a few beowolves. When Yang stopped the motorcycle and turned the engine off, they could immediately hear the children screaming inside.

"We've got to calm them down" Yang said "they're just drawing more grimm."

"Right" Blake said "I've got a plan!"

She jumped off the bike and dropped her helmet as she drew Gambol Shroud and ran towards the daycare center. Yang jumped off and dropped her helmet and followed her. Blake ran Gambol Shroud through a beowolf's throat.

She yanked it out and flipped over the body and skidded to a stop next to Weiss and Ruby and said "listen! Yang and I will handle the grimm. Ruby, you go inside and try to calm the kids down."

"Right" Ruby said.

She disappeared in a red blur, leaving rose petals behind.

"Weiss, go inside and seal the door with ice or something" Blake said "assure those kids that they're safe."

"What about you?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry" Blake said "I've got Yang to watch my back and we all know she's too stubborn to let a grimm kill her. Now go."

Weiss nodded and ran inside and shut the door. Blake saw a wall of ice cover the door from the inside just as Yang ran up.

"Where's Ruby? And Weiss?" Yang asked as she stomped on a deathstalker.

"Inside with the kids" Blake said as she cut a deathstalker's tail off.

"Good" Yang said.

A beowolf lunged forward and roared at her. Yang stepped forward and shoved her metal fist into the grimm's mouth and out the back of its head.

"Nice" Blake said.

A beowolf lunged at Blake and tried to bite her. She moved to the side, using a shadow clone to confuse the grimm. Unfortunately, she appeared in front of a baby deathstalker. The deathstalker grabbed her ankle with its pincher and stung her thigh. Blake cried out when the stinger hit her.

"Blake!" Yang yelled as her eyes instantly turned red.

She ran towards Blake, simply ramming the beowolf out of her way with her shoulder. She grabbed the deathstalker's tail with her right hand and yanked it out of Blake's leg, then picked it up by the tail. She grabbed the pincher with her left hand and ripped it off, causing the grimm to squeal in pain. Yang swung it up by its tail and slammed it into the ground, then jumped up and stomped down on the grimm with both feet.

"Are you ok?!" Yang asked.

"I'll be fine" Blake said "it's just a scratch. We need to get the rest of the grimm away from the kids."

"Right" Yang said "let's go."

She fired a blast from Ember Celica into the last beowolf.

Blake held Gambol Shroud in her right hand and grabbed her sheath with her left. She began cutting the baby deathstalkers to pieces, leaving evaporating body parts everywhere. Yang and Blake looked around the area for live grimm.

"Looks like we're clear" Blake said.

"Yup" Yang said as she stepped towards her. She gave Blake a quick kiss and said "great job Kitty Cat."

Blake smiled and said "thanks Sunshine. Let's go let them know it's safe."

They walked over to the door of the daycare and Yang knocked and yelled "open up, Weiss! Grimm are dealt with!"

Steam rose inside the building as the ice inside the door melted. When the last of the ice wall melted, Weiss stepped outside with Ruby and the children. Ruby gasped when she saw blood on Blake's left leg, just above her boot.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked as she ran to Blake.

"Just a scratch from a baby deathstalker" Blake said "Yang dealt with it after it got me."

"You can fix her up when we get back, Doc" Yang said as she tousled Ruby's hair.

"Miss Ruby, are you a doctor and a huntress?" One of the children asked.

"Not really" Ruby said "I took some medical classes to learn how to fix up my teammates."

"So you're a doctor" the child said "you can help people get better."

"Well, I help people" Ruby said "but I'm not a real-"

"Yes" Weiss said "she's our team doctor. She doesn't work in a doctor's office, but she's our doctor."

"Cool" the kid said.

"Let's go home" Ruby said "so I can look at that leg."

She stepped towards Blake as she pulled a cloth bandage out of her pocket and tied it tightly around her thigh.

"Ok" Blake said.

"Say thank you to team RWBY" the teacher said.

"Thank you team RWBY" the children all said in unison.

"You're welcome" Weiss said.

"Anytime" Yang said "just call."

As they walked away from the daycare, Yang looked at Ruby and said "Blake and I are going to ride back to the house on Bumblebee. How are you two getting back?"

"We can use my Semblance" Ruby said.

She held her arm out towards Weiss, Weiss sighed and stepped towards her. Ruby put her arm around Weiss' waist and they shot off in a red and white blur, leaving rose petals behind. Yang and Blake picked up their helmets and got back on Bumblebee.

"Hang on Blakey" Yang said as she opened the throttle.

When they got back to the house, Yang stopped the bike and slowly pulled into the garage. Blake got off the bike and handed Yang her helmet. Yang set her helmet on the seat before getting off and setting her own helmet next to Blake's. Blake walked to the stairs with a slight limp and winced slightly as she slowly made it up the first step.

Yang walked up behind her and asked "need a hand Kitty Cat?"

"Sure" Blake said as she held her left arm out.

Yang put her right hand behind Blake's lower back and scooped her legs up behind her knees with her left, picking Blake up bridal style then she smiled at her.

Blake blushed and said "I'm not a bride Yang. Weiss will never let us hear the end of it if she sees you carrying me like this."

"She'll get over it" Yang said as she began carrying Blake up the stairs.

She stepped through the door to the house sideways to avoid hitting Blake's head or legs on the door frame. She bumped the door shut with her hip and walked into the house.

"AWWW!" they heard Ruby say "that is so cute!"

Blake blushed and Yang smiled at the comment.

"Bring her to the infirmary, Sis" Ruby said.

"Right" Yang said.

"I can still walk you know" Blake said.

"Nope" Yang said smiling "I have to carry you. You heard her, doctor's orders."

Blake sighed and leaned against Yang's shoulder. Yang carried her into the infirmary room and set her on the examination table.

Ruby unbuckled Blake's boot and pulled it off, then untied the bandage.

She looked up at Blake and said "I need to see your thigh Blake" she gave Blake a warm smile "don't be embarrassed, ok? It's just us girls. Besides, we've seen each other change before back at Beacon."

Blake nodded and unbuckled her belt and started to slide her pants down.

"I…I need to…to go do…something" Yang said as she blushed and quickly walked out.

"Wow" Ruby said "I don't think I've ever seen her that embarrassed."

She looked at Blake's leg, then started to giggle.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Panties with kitty cats on them?" Ruby asked "really?"

Ruby was still giggling at the black cat smiley faces all over Blake's underwear.

"Just look at the wound" Blake said with a slight blush.

"Looks like your aura took the brunt of the damage, it's just a cut. It's a little deep, but your aura should heal it pretty quick." Ruby said.

"Baby deathstalkers aren't venomous yet, right?" Blake asked.

"Nope" Ruby said "they don't develop venom until they're adults. So no need to worry there."

Ruby grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and began to rub it onto the cut, then grabbed a few adhesive strips and put them across the cut to hold it shut.

"I can do stitches, or I can use medical superglue" Ruby said "which one do you want?"

"Whichever one you think is better" Blake said "you're the medic."

Ruby nodded, then reached behind her and grabbed a syringe and a small bottle.

"I'm going to give you something to numb the area around the cut" she said "then I'll stitch it shut."

Blake nodded and Ruby filled the syringe and injected the pain killer into Blake's thigh. She waited a minute for the numbing agent to take effect. She gently pushed the needle into Blake's skin next to the cut.

"Numb?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah" Blake said "go ahead."

Ruby carefully began stitching the wound shut.

While she was stitching Blake's leg, Ruby kept her eyes on the stitches and said "you know Blake, I'm happy you and Yang found each other. I'm very happy and grateful to you that you two are going out."

"Why are you grateful?" Blake asked "I'm glad you're happy for us but I don't understand why you're grateful?"

Ruby chuckled and said "Yang never puts herself first, she always worries about making others happy before her own happiness. Sometimes she fakes happiness to make others smile, even if she's miserable. When she's with you, I can tell she's genuinely happy and I'm grateful that she can finally be happy herself. So thank you Blake. Thank you for making my sister happy."

Blake quickly wiped away a tear and said "thanks Ruby. I'm glad I make Yang happy and I'm glad I can make you happy as well."

Ruby stopped stitching long enough to look up at Blake and smile.

When she finished stitching the wound, she cut the extra suture thread off then wrapped a bandage around Blakes thigh.

"There we go" she said "all done."

Blake pulled her pants back up and buckled her belt.

"By the way, don't tell Yang about the cat panties" Blake said as she pulled her boot on "please?"

"Secret's safe with me" Ruby said.

Blake walked out of the infirmary to find Yang. She found her in the living room with two open boxes of shotgun shells. She had a line of buckshot shells and a line of slugs. She was opening the tops of the shells to add dust.

She looked up and said "hey Blakey, feeling better?"

"Much better, Sunshine" Blake said "your sister is a great doctor."

Yang smiled and said "I'm so proud of her. She didn't have to take those classes, but she did for the good of the team."

Yang always had a look of pride when she talked about her sister.

Blake smiled fondly at her and said "she had a great role model to look up to."

"Thanks Kitty Cat" Yang said smiling "oh, here's your reloading press."

She set the small machine on the coffee table along with two boxes of 9mm ammo.

"Thanks" Blake said as she sat down.

She began pulling the bullets out of the casings to allow her to mix dust into the powder to infuse the bullet.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?" Blake asked.

"Honestly, I could really go for hot wings" Yang said.

"A good fried fish sandwich sounds good to me" Blake said.

"So let's hit up a sports bar" Yang said "I think there's a baseball game on tonight too."

"Then it's settled" Blake said "we'll go watch the game and get some bar food."

"You want to watch baseball?" Yang asked.

"I'll watch it with you" Blake said smiling "I just might ask questions during the game."

"Ask away" Yang said "it won't bother me."

She gave Blake a quick kiss.

Weiss cleared her throat loudly as she walked in with a case of dust and said "ok you two, save date night for later. Let's get this ammo done first."


	6. Kidnappings and Misunderstandings

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

Half an hour later, they were done infusing their ammunition and were loading their weapons and magazines. Yang finished reloading Ember Celica and was now putting shotgun   
shells in the magazine embedded in her right arm.

"That is still so cool" Ruby said watching her sister.

Blake was finishing loading a magazine full of ice bullets as she said "it must be convenient to always have a weapon and never having to carry it."

"Ember Celica was always with me anyway" Yang said.

"But you have a fist that never feels pain" Ruby said "and always have a gun, no matter what."

"Well" Yang said "it is nice, but I went through a lot to get it."

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Jaune stumbled in, followed by Ren.

Jaune scrambled to his feet and said "We were…ambush…Nora…gone…help…we have…note…and-"

"Hey, calm down" Ruby said "calm down and catch your breath. What about Nora?"

Jaune was still panicking.

"Nora was captured" Ren said with tears in his eyes "we were patrolling downtown when we were ambushed. They used some kind of gas. There was a strange smell and we were unconscious in seconds."

"When we woke up Nora was gone" Jaune said "and they left this note."

He handed Ruby the note, she took it and read it out loud.

"Team RWBY, I have your friend. Meet me at this address at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Come alone or the red head dies. Bring your weapons and prepare for a fight."

Weiss took the letter from Ruby to look at it, her eyes widened at a small symbol on the paper.

"Blake" she said holding the paper out "is that what I think it is?"

Blake looked at the paper and her ears drooped slightly.

"That's the old White Fang symbol" she said.

Yang immediately looked at Blake and said "Blake, promise me that you won't try to go after the White Fang alone."

Blake sighed and said "Yang, I know th-"

"No" Yang interrupted "I don't care how well you know the White Fang. Don't go alone! I know you're worried about us, but we're here for you. You don't have to go alone."

"They're after me Yang" Blake said "I don't want you three getting hurt because of-"

Yang grabbed the collar of Blake's jacket and pulled her into a kiss.

She finally pulled back and said "Blake listen, me, Weiss, Ruby, we are all willing to lay down our lives to protect you from the White Fang and keep you safe. We always have been."

Weiss and Ruby nodded.

"You almost did" Blake said taking Yang's robotic hand in her own "I can't lose you Yang, especially knowing it would be my fault."

"I already lost you once" Yang said "I'm not losing you again. Promise me you won't try to go alone."

Blake shook her head and started to say something.

Yang grabbed her shoulders and said "promise me!"

Blake saw a tear in Yang's eye.

"Ok" she said "I promise."

Yang nodded and gave her a quick kiss. Ruby looked at the clock and saw it was 5 PM.

"Ok" Ruby said "dinner and bed. We need to be well rested, alert and ready for whatever we face tomorrow."

"Right" Blake said.

Yang took out her scroll.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Looking up that address" Yang said.

She tapped the screen a few times then said "it's a warehouse across town, near the docks."

"Ok" Ruby said "so it will be about a thirty minute walk."

"Or a lot less with your semblance and Bumblebee" Blake said.

"Is that ok with everyone?" Ruby asked.

"Good with me" Yang said.

"Sounds like a plan" Weiss said.

"Tomorrow?" Jaune asked "we need to go now!"

"Jaune" Ruby said gently "they have Nora, so we have to play by their rules. We have to wait until tomorrow and you and Ren can't come. I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be."

Jaune shook his head and said "but Nora is our teamma-"

"We understand" Ren said as he put his hand on Jaune's shoulder "when Nora is in danger, we have to obey their terms."

Yang set her scroll on the coffee table and said "let's get dinner started."

Yang and Weiss made steaks while Ruby made a salad and Blake made baked potatoes. This time, there were no corny jokes while they were cooking. No laughter or stories, just a tense, worried silence.

"Jaune, Ren! Dinner!" Weiss called.

After an almost silent dinner, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang went to bed. Jaune and Ren volunteered to stay awake incase there was another call. An hour or so later, Blake was laying in bed trying to get to sleep. She was staring at the ceiling trying to get her mind off of the White Fang and the upcoming fight so she could sleep. Her door opened slightly and a blonde head poked into her room. Blake sat up slightly and looked at Yang.

"You can't sleep either?" Yang whispered.

Blake shook her head with a quiet sigh. Yang pushed the door open and stepped into her room. Blake's heart skipped a beat when she saw Yang was only wearing a short orange tank top and black panties. Yang quietly closed the door, walked over to the bed and slid under the covers. She put her arms around Blake and gently pulled her close. Yang put her metal arm around Blake's lower back and the other behind her shoulders. Blake snuggled into Yang's warmth and quietly sighed with content. Yang began slowly running her fingernails up and down Blake's spine. Blake snuggled closer and began purring quietly. Yang giggled slightly and pulled Blake closer with her robotic arm. Blake found a sense of security in her arms. Yang's strong arms around her seemed to chase her worries away and bring a sense of comfort. Yang put her chin on top of Blake's head and closed her eyes.

"Night, Kitty Cat" Yang whispered.

"Goodnight Sunshine" Blake replied as sleep finally took her.

The next morning, Blake woke up at sunrise. She was still entwined in Yang's arms. She listened to Yang's quiet breathing and tried to get back to sleep, but she was awake. She tried to get out of Yang's arms without waking her.

A quiet groan escaped Yang's lips followed by a tired voice saying "what's wrong Blake?"

"I can't get back to sleep" Blake said "I'm going to go get dressed and get the coffee started. I'll wait for you downstairs."

"You'll keep your promise, right?" Yang asked "you'll wait for us and not go alone?"

"I'm not leaving" Blake said "I just want to get the day started."

She gave Yang a quick kiss.

"Ok" Yang said with a yawn.

She let go of Blake and snuggled back into the covers. Blake grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room, deciding to get dressed in the bathroom so Yang could sleep. She put on her black pants and thigh high boots, followed by a bra and her crisscross black top. She quietly made her way downstairs with her jacket over her arm. She laid her jacket over one of the kitchen chairs and started a pot of coffee. Once it was ready, she poured herself a cup and sat down at the table to wait. After an hour, she couldn't sit still anymore.

She took out her scroll and messaged Yang, saying 'going to wait outside, Sunshine. I'll meet you at Bumblebee.'

She put her scroll in her pocket and pulled her white trench coat on and headed for the front door. She was about to open the door, but stopped when a thought entered her head. She stood with her hand on the doorknob and leaned her forehead against the door.

"Maybe I should go back inside and wait on the couch or at the table" she thought "just so everybody knows I'm still here instead of just Yang. Incase Weiss or Ruby come downstairs first."

She was about to let go and go back into the house and sit on the couch, maybe try to read. Suddenly a coffee mug shattered against the wall a few feet away from her. The force of the throw left a few shards of glass embedded in the wall. She let go of the doorknob as she spun around and gasped. Yang was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, still in her pajamas. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her eyes were red.

"This is waiting?! What the hell are you doing?!" Yang yelled "trying to go alone?! After you PROMISED me you wouldn't?!"

"Yang" she said slightly shocked "I told yo-"

"Save it!" Yang snapped "I'm going to get dressed. You better be right there when I get back!"

She spun on her heels and walked back towards the stairs. Blake felt anger build up at Yang's outburst.

"I wasn't leaving" Blake said "I told you where I was going!"

Yang couldn't hear her, she was already upstairs. Blake heard a door slam. She was about to yell back at Yang, but stopped herself when she saw something in her peripheral vision. She ran into the living room and found Yang's scroll still on the coffee table.

She picked it up and saw a notification that said '1 unread message from: Kitty Cat'.

Now, Yang's anger made sense and Blake found it justifiable.

"I have to explain" Blake thought "but, mad Yang isn't the best listener."

She headed towards the stairs to go explain everything to Yang. She stopped when she saw a still smoking handprint burned into the railing.

"I'll wait until she comes back down" Blake said to herself "maybe she will have cooled off a little."

A red blur flew down the stairs and Ruby skidded to a stop in front of Blake.

"What happened?" she asked "I heard glass break and Yang yelling."

"I told Yang I was coming down here to wait and make coffee. Then I decided to wait outside by Bumblebee, so I sent Yang a text and headed outside."

"So?" Ruby said "that doesn't explain anything."

"Well, I was standing by the door trying to decide whether to go outside and wait or come back in. I had my hand on the knob when Yang came downstairs." She held up Yang's scroll and said "this was still on the coffee table from last night. Yang never got my message, she thought I was leaving without you guys and going alone."

The color drained from Ruby's face as she said "oh, oh that's not good."


	7. He's Alive?

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

Ruby sat with Blake on the couch and waited for Yang to come down. She knew Blake would need a wingman to try to calm Yang down, and who better than her own sister. Twenty minutes later, Weiss came down the stairs. She was surprised to find Blake looking depressed and Ruby looking worried beside her. 

“What happened?” Weiss asked. 

Ruby explained the situation to Weiss as Blake seemed to sag under a heavier weight while Ruby spoke. 

“She’ll come around” Weiss said “you know her temper, she will cool down after you explain.” 

Almost an hour later, Yang still hadn’t come back downstairs. Weiss looked up from her newspaper and at the clock.

“I can’t remember her ever avoiding us for this long” she said. 

Ruby shot Weiss a quick dirty look. She knew that statement wasn’t going to help Blake at all. She looked at Blake and saw that she was almost in tears. 

“Blake” Ruby said “she’ll come around once you explain everything. Trust me, I kno-” 

“I don’t want to lose her trust again” Blake interrupted “it took a lot of time and patience to gain it back last time. Talk to her for me? Please? I…I can’t lose her trust again. She might not forgive me this time if she thinks I was leaving her alone again. I can’t lose her Ruby, I can’t. Please?” 

Ruby took Yang’s scroll from Blake and read the notification again. 

“I’ll try” Ruby said. 

She stood up and patted Blake’s shoulder. 

She walked up stairs to Yang’s room and knocked on the door and timidly said “Sis?” 

“Yeah?” Yang said through the door. 

Ruby slowly pushed the door open and found Yang sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. 

“Sis?” Ruby said “are you ok?” 

“I…I thought she changed” Yang said into her hands “I thought she would keep her promises this time. I thought she wouldn’t just run out on us.” 

“She wasn’t leaving” Ruby said “she was just going to wait outside.” 

“How do you know?” Yang asked as she looked up. 

Ruby saw Yang’s eyes were red and slightly puffy with tears running down her face. Ruby held Yang’s scroll out towards her. Yang just gave her a confused look. 

“Just look at it” Ruby said “please?” 

Yang sighed and took the scroll from Ruby’s hand and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the notification. She opened the message from Blake and her tears started flowing again as she read it. 

“No” Yang said “I falsely accused her a…and blew up on her for no reason. She must hate me.” Yang let the scroll to the floor as she put her head in her hands again. “I…I blew it di…didn’t I?” Yang asked between sobs “I knew it…it was too good to…to be true.” 

“No” Ruby said “she’s just as upset as you are. You should go talk to her.” 

Yang picked up her scroll, looked at it and said “as much as I want to bring her up here and talk to her, we don’t have time, for Nora’s sake we have to leave very soon. We’ll have to talk on the way.” 

Ruby looked at the time on her scroll and gasped “get dressed” she said. 

Yang quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. 

She ran into Blake and said “I’m so sorry, Kitty Cat. I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” 

“It’s ok” Blake said “given my history in these situations, you had the right to assume that I might leave.” 

“No” Yang said “I should have trusted you more. I should have talked to you instead of screaming at you and throwing that cup at you.” 

“That was you?!” Weiss asked. 

“No Sunshine” Blake said ignoring Weiss “I completely understand. I shut you out sometimes and I’ve been known to run away when the going gets tough.” 

“Sorry guys” Ruby said “but we have to go, now!” 

“Let’s go then” Yang said “we’ll talk on the way and when we get back.” 

“If we get back” Blake said. 

“When” Yang said. 

“Come on” Weiss said. 

Ruby ran outside with Weiss. She put her arm around Weiss’ waist and they disappeared in a blur of white and red. Yang and Blake ran to Bumblebee. 

Yang sat on Bumblebee and handed Blake a new dark purple, full head helmet with cat ears on it and ‘Kitty Cat’ on the side and said “thank me later, let’s ride.” 

“I don’t need ears on my helmet” Blake said as she climbed on the bike “I already have them.” 

“No” Yang said as she started the engine “those are spots for your ears so they don’t get sore.” 

“Oh” Blake said “thanks.” 

She put the helmet on and pulled the visor down. Yang put on a new, yellow full head helmet with ‘Sunshine’ on the side. She opened the throttle, burning rubber for a second before the bike took off. Blake yelled out directions to the warehouse over the engine and wind. Yang weaved in and out of traffic and through alleys. She skidded to a stop in front of the building and found Ruby and Weiss waiting for them. They got off the bike and took their helmets off. Blake handed hers to Yang and she put them both on Bumblebee’s seat. 

“Ready, girls?” Ruby asked. 

“Ready as we’ll ever be” Yang said. 

All four of them shared a group hug, then Yang gave Blake a quick kiss. 

“Let’s go get Nora” Ruby said. 

They cautiously walked into the warehouse and began to look around. 

“Stay alert” Weiss whispered. 

Suddenly, all the lights came on revealing a figure in a blood red hood and cloak and a huge disk against the wall behind them. Ruby took Crescent Rose off of her back and extended it. Blake drew Gambol Shroud from the sheath on her back as Weiss drew Myrtenaster and rotated the cylinder to ice dust. Yang extended Ember Celica on her left wrist as the gun barrel came out of her right arm. The cloaked figure held up a remote and pushed a button. A loud buzzing sound came from the disk behind them. Suddenly their weapons began moving towards the disk. 

“It’s an electromagnet!” Ruby yelled. 

Crescent Rose was pulled from her hand and clanged against the magnet. The extra ammunition was ripped from her corset and followed Crescent Rose, Gambol Shroud and its sheath quickly followed. Myrtenaster was the last of the weapons to hit the magnet. As Ruby, Weiss and Blake got ready fight hand to hand, they heard Yang groaning like her muscles were straining. They looked and saw her trying to keep herself from sliding towards the magnet as her arms were pulled behind her. Her boots finally lost their grip and she flew backwards. Her robotic right arm clanged onto the magnet, trapping it down by her side. Ember Celica hit the magnet right next to her left ear with her arm bent against itself, making it impossible for her to move her arms or slip her wrist out of Ember Celica. She tried to detach her right arm, but while her mechanical arm was touching the magnet it acted like a magnet itself. The metal bracket on the stub of her arm seemed welded to the prosthetic due to the magnet, making detaching her arm impossible. 

Yang struggled, then sighed and said “I’m stuck.” 

“That’s ok Sis” Ruby said “we’ll take care of this guy then we’lmmph.” 

The figure had raised a strange plastic gun and fired a sticky substance at Ruby’s face, sealing her mouth shut. 

“RUBY!” Yang yelled. 

Ruby tried to pull it off, only to find that not only was it impossible to remove but now her hands were stuck to the substance as well. Sealing them to her face and rendering her arms useless. 

“Now then” the figure said “I’ve taken away your weapons. I’ve taken away your muscle” he motioned towards Yang “I’ve taken away your strategies by silencing your leader and eliminating any hand signals you have. I’ve taken away your secret weapon by taking away Schnee’s dust” he pointed to Myrtenaster on the magnet “Now I’ll take your lives!” 

The figure threw its cloak off revealing Adam Taurus. 

“No” Blake said. 

“How are you not dead?!” Yang yelled. 

“Well” he said “you both missed all my vital organs. Both blades miraculously went between my heart and lungs. I went for the river that day because I was hoping it was cold. My lucky stars must have been watching over me. The river was ice cold, which constricted the blood vessels and slowed the bleeding. I took my jacket off to rid myself of any White Fang symbols. I washed up in a little faunus village. Luckily for me, they had a healer. She nursed me back to health, which gave me ample time to come up with a revenge plan. When I left the village, I ran into a lady with one eye and a similar condition to Yang there. The difference is that instead of robotics, she replaced her missing arm with grimm somehow. She said she had been looking for me, she helped me set this up and gave me this” He drew a stone version of Wilt, his beloved sword, from a plain sheath on his side. It looked like it was made of lava rock. “She only had one condition, I have to deliver Ruby to her alive. So, hand over Blake and Ruby and I’ll make it quick and painless for Yang and Schnee, well Yang anyway. What’s it going to be? Your move.” 

With Ruby and Yang stuck on the sidelines, Weiss turned to Blake and asked “what’s the plan?” 

“Fight” Blake said as she raised her fists “better yet, kill him. For good this time.” 

“MLAPH! WIEMMP!” Ruby mumbled as she kicked a few loose boards towards them. 

Blake grabbed two shorter boards, one in each hand. Weiss grabbed one longer board and spun it around. 

Adam laughed and said “at least this will be slightly entertaining.” 

“I’ll follow your lead” Weiss said quietly. 

Blake nodded and rushed Adam with Weiss close behind.


	8. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and some of his remaining followers take on team RWBY. With Yang and Ruby are stuck on the sidelines, is there any hope?

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

Blake swung the board in her right hand at Adam’s head. He ducked under the swing, only to be hit in the chin by the board in her left hand. Adam stumbled back and readied his sword when he was hit in the back of the head by Weiss. Adam growled and swung his sword at Blake’s neck, the blade passed through the neck of a shadow clone. Both of Blake’s boards connected with his stomach as Weiss hit him behind the knees, sending him to the ground. He quickly sliced through the board in Weiss’ hand. Then, immediately blocked a swing from Blake before kicking her in the stomach. Caught off guard, Blake stumbled back slightly off balance. Adam knocked both boards out of her hands, then grabbed her and threw her into Weiss. The force knocked them both down, what was left of the board Weiss was holding slid away from them.

“Let’s see if you can fight me without any weapons” he said.

Weiss stood up and pulled Blake to her feet.

“Ruby!” Yang called “come see of you can shut this thing off!”

Ruby began making her way towards her sister.

“No you don’t” Adam said.

He whistled as loud as he could. Twenty White Fang members ran into the room. Seven of them grabbed Ruby and dragged her into a corner and held her against the wall. Four stood in front of Yang, the other nine blocked the exits.

“Remember” Adam said “we need the kid alive, though not unharmed.”

He charged Weiss and Blake and swung his sword at Weiss’ legs. She jumped back, but felt the sword hit her aura. Yang looked at Ruby and saw a wolf faunus trying to tie her ankles together. She kicked him in the face, causing him to fall.

He stood up and slapped her in the face and yelled “stop squirming.”

“Leave her alone!” Yang yelled as her eyes turned red.

Blake charged Adam and tried to kick the sword from his hand. He grabbed her ankle and slung her across the room. Weiss rushed forward on a trail of glyphs and tackled Adam before he could react. Blake jumped to her feet and rushed Adam while he was down. She tried to jump on him and hold him down. He rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Before he could dodge, Blake’s boot slammed into his face.

“Get him, Blake!” Yang yelled.

She looked back at Ruby and saw the wolf faunus punch her again.

Then he got close to her face and yelled “kick me again and I’ll break your leg!”

Yang was furious now, her body was heating up the area around her. She pulled as hard as she could against the magnet. She felt her right arm move slightly. Rage made her stronger and slightly fueled her semblance, but she knew she needed more, she needed…

Yang glared at the faunus in front of her and yelled “turn this damn magnet off and let’s have at it!”

“No way” a deer faunus said “We’ve fought you before, that’s why we’re guarding you. Adam claimed we have experience.”

“Now shut up!” A goat faunus said.

“Make me” Yang growled.

Meanwhile, Adam stood over Weiss and raised his sword.

“I finally get to murder a Schnee” he said smiling.

Before he could stab her, Blake’s boots collided with the small of his back, throwing him forward and knocking him down.

He looked up and saw the Goat faunus smack Yang across her mouth and say “shut it, Blondie!”

“No!” Adam yelled “don’t touch-”

A high heeled boot crashing down on his back cut him off. He groaned and rolled to the side before Weiss could stomp on him again. Weiss smiled at Yang, knowing what the brawler was doing. She gasped as Blake pulled her back, avoiding a punch from Adam.

“Focus!” Blake said.

Yang was still taunting the White Fang members in front of her. A fox faunus was grinding his teeth listening to her, his hands were digging into the gun in his hand as his grip tightened in frustration. He stepped forward and shoved the goat faunus out of the way as his gun transformed into a sledgehammer.

He slammed it into her stomach and yelled “SHUT UP!”

Yang grunted in pain as her aura flashed.

She smiled slightly and said “no wonder I beat the hell outta you. If _that’s_ what you call a hit.”

The fox faunus took a step back, then spun around to gain momentum and slammed the head of the hammer into her gut.

Yang’s hair lit up as it moved and flickered slightly like a flame.

“NO!” Adam yelled when he saw it.

Yang tried to move her right arm forward with all the strength she had. She felt the arm leave the surface of the magnet slightly. She immediately detached the robotic prosthetic and smiled as it clanged back against the magnet and the right side of her body lunged forward. She pulled her left wrist out of Ember Celica and smiled at the four faunus in front of her. She grabbed the fox by collar the of his shirt as she leaned her head back. She pulled him towards her and brought her head forward. Her skull smashed into his face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. A hard kick sent the next faunus to the ground, followed by a left hook to the deer faunus. She grabbed the goat faunus by his horn and threw him down on his face, then kicked him in the head. She was about to run to Ruby, but stopped herself. She looked down at the stub of her right arm.

“Gotta turn the magnet off first” she thought “get my arm and the others’ weapons.”

She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened her eyes again, they were violet. Her hair returned to normal as she ran to the side of the magnet. Adam tried to run at Yang, only to have his legs kicked out from under him by Weiss. He started to climb back to his feet, but stopped when Blake kicked him in the ribs.

“You want to get to her, you’ll have to go through us” Weiss said.

“Fear isn’t a good look for you Adam” Blake said as she stepped next to Weiss.

Adam stood up and held his sword in front of him with both hands and said “she’ll watch you both die, then I’ll cut her head off.”

Blake put her fists up in front of her, mimicking what she had seen Yang do a thousand times. Weiss placed her feet and held her fists at her side. Adam yelled in rage as he rushed towards them. Yang tried pushing the emergency shut off, but it was disabled.

“Of course” she said “leave it to him to think of that.”

She grabbed the edge of the control panel on the side and ripped it off. Not bothering to try to find out which wire went where, she just began yanking them out of the machine. She could hear footsteps as the faunus guarding the doors ran towards her. After pulling out a few more wires, the giant magnet powered down, followed by the sound of metal clanging onto the ground. She ran back around to the front and grabbed her metal arm and attached it. She turned to face the White Fang grunts, but they weren’t coming for her. They were busy sliding a door open on the other side of the warehouse. “You better run!” Yang said as she quickly put Ember Celica back on her left arm and grabbed Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster. She turned to join the fight and return Weiss and Blake’s weapons to them. She froze when she saw the nine Fang members in a side room standing around Nora. She was tied to a chair and unconscious.

“Drugged” Yang thought “probably the only way they could keep her restrained.”

“That’s right” Adam said as Yang, Blake and Weiss froze “my ace in the hole.”

Yang looked at the spare magazines and ammo laying around Crescent Rose. She dropped Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster then grabbed Crescent Rose and quickly opened it and activated the rifle mode. She dropped the magazine out of the gun and grabbed one off of the ground. She shoved it into the rifle and worked the bolt. She raised it to her shoulder and fired, worked the bolt and fired again. Adam looked at the side room and saw both bullets had hit Nora instead of his men and electricity was surging through her body. He watched as her body began to convulse from the electricity.

He started laughing and said “now I know why you don’t use a gun.” He quickly looked back at the side room when he heard Nora groan. He gasped when her turquoise eyes shot open and she raised both her arms, simply breaking the ropes as she stood. Adam watched on in shock as she quickly knocked out all nine Fang members in the side room with her bare hands. Yang put Crescent Rose down and picked up Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster again.

She tossed them to their owners and said “you two get Ruby, Nora and I will take Adam.”

Her hair lit up again as Nora yelled “ooooh, I like that idea!”

“No” Blake said “I’m not letting you risk-”

“We got this” Nora interrupted.

“Get Ruby” Yang said.

Weiss nodded and began dragging Blake towards Ruby.

“No” Blake said “I have to-”

“Don’t worry” Weiss said “those two are the strongest people I’ve ever met. They’re both mad, with good reason, and they both want him dead. Let them handle this. Our team leader needs us now.”

Blake sighed and nodded. Then she and Weiss ran towards the corner Ruby was being held in. Adam’s grip tightened on his sword as Yang and Nora began running towards him from both sides. He turned to Yang and readied his sword.

“Time to finish what I started back at Beacon” he said glaring at her.

A gunshot rang out from Gambol Shroud and Adam’s sword flew out of his hand just as Yang and Nora reached him. He quickly reached down with his right arm to recover his weapon. Yang and Nora both punched Adam in his right shoulder as he reached for the sword. Yang’s metal fist met Nora’s knuckles through his shoulder with a sickening crunching sound. Adam cried out in pain as his arm fell limp below his ruined, crushed shoulder. Yang pulled her right fist back and punched him in the jaw. His head snapped to the side with the satisfying crack of his jaw breaking. He stumbled to the side and turned, ending up facing Nora. She drew back and shoved her fist into Adam’s broken Jaw, knocking three teeth out. Adam howled in pain and reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black ball. He raised his hand above his head and threw it down. It exploded in a blast of greenish, grayish smoke. Yang and Nora began coughing as their eyes started burning. When the gas cleared, Adam and his sword were both gone.

“You coward!” Yang yelled.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what was happening in the corner of the room. She turned towards her sister and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ruby was safe between Weiss and Blake. All of the White Fang members were unconscious or had run away. Weiss put the tip of Myrtenaster against the substance on Ruby’s face. The substance froze solid, it shattered as Ruby yanked her hands away from her face. She forced her mouth open as the last of the substance cracked and fell off.

“Thanks Weiss” Ruby said smiling.

“You ok, Sis?” Yang asked as she walked over and pulled Ruby into a bear hug.

“I’m fine” Ruby said “are you ok?”

“A little sore in the stomach, but I’m fine” Yang said with a smile.

Nora groaned and rubbed her temples slowly.

“My head is killing me” she said.

She tried to step towards them, but stumbled. Yang ran back and caught her and held her up.

“Sorry about shooting you” Yang said “I just needed your help with Adam and figured the electricity would activate your semblance and wake you up.”

“It didn’t hurt much” Nora said “your sister has done it before. Happy to help by the way.”

“Let’s get you home” Ruby said as she walked over “so you can rest and get the rest of the drug out of your system.”

“Sounds good” Nora said with a yawn “I don’t think I can walk back. I don’t even think I’ll be awake when we get outside.”

Nora’s eyelids started getting heavy.

“Soooooooo sleepy” Nora said as she closed her eyes.

Yang smiled as Nora fell asleep on her feet. She put her right hand behind Nora’s back and picked her legs up behind her knees with her left. Blake put Gambol Shroud on her back and crossed her arms over her chest. She squinted her eyes slightly as Yang carried Nora out with Ruby close behind. A giggle from Weiss beside her caught her attention.

“What’s so funny?” Blake asked.

“You’re actually jealous of Nora right now” Weiss said “she’s drugged and can’t stay awake to walk home, and you’re jealous.”

Blake blushed slightly and uncrossed her arms as she said “let’s just go home. Nora needs rest and Yang and I still have to talk about this morning.”

“And about Nora apparently” Weiss added with a giggle.

Blake turned and stuck her tongue out at Weiss, then said “we’re all waiting on you by the way.”

Blake vanished as the Shadow clone she left behind disappeared.

“Weiss, are you coming or staying here?!” Blake called from the doorway.

“Not funny” Weiss said as she walked to the door.

She got outside and saw Ruby was gone, so was Nora.

“Where did Ruby go?” Weiss asked.

“She took Nora home so she could put her to bed” Yang said.

“Is she coming back?” Weiss asked.

“No she said she wanted to stay with Nora for a while to make sure she doesn’t have a negative reaction to the drug they used” Blake said.

“So how am I supposed to get home?” Weiss asked.

“With us” Yang said.

“Three people on a motorcycle, with _you_ driving?” Weiss asked “that’s beyond a bad idea.” She crossed her arms over her chest and said “I’d rather walk.”

“Ok” Yang said as she got on her bike and put her helmet on “enjoy your walk.”

Blake got on the motorcycle and put her helmet on and asked “are you sure?”

Weiss looked away from them and said “I’m not getting on that thing.”

“OK” Yang said as she put her visor down.

She started the motorcycle and revved the engine.

Blake shrugged, put her visor down and wrapped her arms around Yang. Yang opened the throttle and Bumblebee took off, leaving Weiss standing alone by the warehouse.

She waited a few seconds, then ran after them and yelled “WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!”

A few minutes later, Ruby was sitting by Nora while she slept on the couch. She heard Yang’s motorcycle pulling up outside. She looked out the window and saw Weiss sitting between Yang and the handlebars with a terrified look on her face.

“You can let go now” Yang said as she turned the engine off “we’re home.”

“No!” she said “I’m not letting go! You’re crazy!”

“Hey Ruby!” Yang called “come get your partner off my motorcycle!”

Ruby walked outside, smiling and shaking her head.

“Come on, Weiss” she said as she grabbed Weiss’ arm and tugged her hand away from the handlebars.

“Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“Come on” Ruby said “it’s ok, I remember my first ride with Yang.”

Ruby led her into the house, looked over her shoulder and said “it’s not nice to break other people’s brain, Sis.”

“I’ll go park Bumblebee” Yang said “then we’ll talk about this morning.”

“Ok” Blake said as she took her helmet off “I’ll be waiting upstairs.”

“See you in a few” Yang said.

Blake walked through the living room and up the stairs.

“How can you ride with her so often?” Weiss asked.

“You get used to it” Blake said smiling.

Yang walked in a few minutes later, she patted Ruby’s head as she walked through the living room.

“I’m _never_ riding with you again” Weiss said.

“I got you here didn’t I?” Yang asked as she walked up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far guys, to an author reviews and comments make the world go round. I love the feedback, it helps me improve the story and always brightens my day.


	9. Jacque Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake work everything out from the incident that morning. Everything is going well, until Weiss' father shows up

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Do you think Yang and Blake are ok" Ruby asked "they have been up there for two hours."

"I don't know" Weiss said "they both took several hits today, but I don't think either of them were seriously injured.”

“They said they were going to talk about what happened this morning, about trust and talking instead of jumping to conclusions and stuff” Ruby said “you don’t think they started fighting again, do you?”

“I hope not” Weiss said rolling her eyes “maybe we should go check on them, just in case. I’ll go talk to Blake, you talk to Yang."

“Right” Ruby said.

She walked upstairs to Yang’s door, opened it slightly and said “Sis?”

She waited a few seconds before pushing the door open. She walked in and checked the room over.

“Must be in Blake’s room” She thought.

Weiss walked to Blake's room and opened the door as she said “Blake is everythi-”

She froze when she took in the sight before her, Blake and Yang were both on Blake's bed. Neither of them had on their jacket or boots. Yang was straddling Blake's lap while pinning her wrists to the bed beside her head. They broke away from a passionate kiss when the door opened and were both looking at Weiss. All three of them blushed redder than Ruby's cape.

"S...sorry" Weiss said "uh...c...c...car...carry on."

She quickly closed the door and leaned against it.

"Weiss?" Ruby said as she walked up “Yang’s not in her room. Is she with Blake?”

“Yup” Weiss said.

“Are they ok?” Ruby asked.

"They're fine" Weiss said.

Ruby saw how red Weiss was and asked "are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine" she said nodding "I'm fine, they're fine, we are all fine. Just don't go in there."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked into her silver eyes and sternly said "Ruby, do. Not. Go. In. There" She looked over her shoulder at the door, then back at Ruby and added "ever!"

Ruby gave her a concerned look and asked "what's going on?" As she reached for the doorknob.

Weiss smacked her hand away and just said "no."

She grabbed Ruby's hood and began dragging her away.

An hour later, Yang and Blake came downstairs.

“Hey guys” Ruby said “everything ok?”

“Yeah” Yang said “we’re good.”

“Good” Ruby said “Glynda wanted to talk to us about something.”

“Let’s go” Yang said.

They walked to the communications room and sat down. This time, Blake sat next to Yang and smiled. Yang put her arm around Blake and waited for the screen to come on.

“Hello ladies” Glynda said “you’ve had quite a day, haven’t you?”

“How did you know about that?” Yang asked.

“Jaune contacted us and we tapped into the warehouse security cameras” Glynda said.

“What?!” Weiss asked

“We wanted to send backup for you” Glynda said “but we couldn’t, not with Nora’s life in danger.”

“We understand” Ruby said.

“However” Glynda said “it doesn’t appear that Adam Taurus will be in any condition to try anything for a while. For now ladies, just rest. You’ve earned it. I’ll notify you of any grimm activity that requires your assistance.”

“Thanks Glynda” Ruby said.

The screen shut off and they walked out of the room.

“Yang?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah Sis?” Yang said.

“I don’t want to take too much time away from you and Blake” Ruby said “but can we play ‘Ninja Battles’ for a little while?”

Yang rolled her eyes and tousled Ruby’s hair as she said “you know that just because I’m dating Blake doesn’t mean I’m going to forget about my baby sister, right?”

“So we can play?” Ruby asked.

“If you want me to kick your butt” Yang said.

Ruby ran to the living room and plopped down in front of the TV. Yang kissed Blake’s cheek and followed Ruby. Blake walked into the living room after them. She sat on the couch and picked up a book and opened it to the bookmarked page. Weiss walked into the room and smiled at the scene in front of her.

“Some things never change” she thought to herself.

She sat down in a chair and picked up a newspaper. The next few days passed with barely any grimm activity or crime.

“I guess Adam was calling the shots and dropping the grimm into the kingdom” Weiss said.

“Wouldn’t be the first time” Ruby said.

“Crime and grimm should be down for a while longer?” Blake asked “right?”

“It looks that way” Ruby said.

“So” Blake said “while we have a lull in the action, Yang do you want to take a trip to Menagerie with me?”

“No offence, but why?” Yang asked.

“To meet my parents” Blake said “that’s what you’re supposed to do when you love someone, right?”

A huge grin spread across Yang’s face as she said “yes, and I’d be happy to meet your parents. Maybe after we could take a trip to Patch and you can meet Dad.”

“I’d love to” Blake said.

“Is it ok if we go away for a few days, Ruby?” Yang asked.

“Sure” Ruby said smiling “just keep your scrolls on and be ready to get back here fast if we need you.”

“No problem” Yang said.

“Then it’s settled” Blake said.

“Yeah!” Yang said “I’ll go pack. Ruby is there anything you want me to give to Dad?”

“Yes actually” Ruby said “I wrote him a letter yesterday. Can you take it to him?”

“Sure” Yang said “Vale postal service at your…service. That sounded better in my head.”

Ruby laughed and said “come on, it’s in my room.”

They both walked upstairs while Ruby kept telling Yang things to say to their dad.

“I guess I’ll call my parents” Blake said “can I use the communication room?”

“Of course” Weiss said smiling “go ahead.”

Blake walked into the communications room and closed the door. Weiss was about to settle into a chair with her scroll, when there was a knock at the door. As Weiss moved to answer it, the door swung open and her father stepped in with her brother.

"Weiss!" Jacque said "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Wh...what?" Weiss asked as she backed away from him.

Whitley closed the door as her father walked towards her.

"You stole this house from me and moved your little friends in along with one of those...those animals!" Jacque said.

"I...I didn't steal it" Weiss said "Mother signed it over to me, to us."

"Yes" he said "I saw that brat’s name on the deed."

They heard a door open and Blake walked into the room, she took out her scroll and began tapping the screen as she walked towards them. She put her scroll away and stood next to Weiss and took her hand. Weiss heard a quiet ding from upstairs. Jacque gave Blake a look of disgust as her ears laid back, flat against her head in anger.

"Here's what's going to happen" her father said "one: you are going to get that _thing_ out of my sight. Two: you and that brat are going to sign this house over to me immediately. Three: you are coming back to atlas with your brother and I and you will face the consequences of your actions and pay for the embarrassment you caused this family."

Weiss looked past him to the stairs, then looked up at his face and said "actually Father, this is what's going to happen. One: you will never say something that rude or offensive to Blake again. Two: you are going to leave MY house immediately. Three: you will never disgrace it with your presence again."

"How dare you speak to me like that" he said.

He stepped forward and raised his hand to hit her. Suddenly, he felt something clamp around his wrist, stopping his arm and holding it still.

"By the way, Father" Weiss said "have you met Yang?"

He looked to the side and saw a yellow robotic hand clamped around his wrist. A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around then the robotic hand grabbed his tie and pulled him down until he was looking directly into a pair of blood red eyes.

"I wouldn't recommend hitting her right now, or ever again" Yang said.

Jacque felt heat radiating off her body.

“Now see here!” he said “who do you think you-”

Yang backhanded him across the jaw with her left hand and asked “did I say you could speak to me?”

Jacque looked shocked, then glared at her.

“You don’t like that?” Yang asked “how do you think your daughter feels when you hit her just because _you’re_ mad?”

“That is my right as her fath-”

“Quiet!” Yang yelled “you know what? You like to hit women, right?” She let go of his tie and pushed him back slightly “why don’t you take a swing at me? Let’s see how tough you really are.”

Jacque looked at her as she cracked her neck and motioned him closer. Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the look of fear in her father’s eyes. She was overcoming him, she was winning, she felt like she could finally beat him.

"Enough of this" Jacque said "Whitley!"

Whitley reached into his vest and began to draw a pistol, but he froze when he heard a gun cock. He turned slightly and found himself looking down the barrel of Crescent Rose.

"Don't even think about it" Ruby said “drop it, nice and slow.”

Whitley slowly pulled the pistol out and dropped it on the ground. Ruby kicked it to Weiss, who quickly picked it up.

Jacque turned to Whitley and said “why did you drop the gun? You should have called her bluff. She’s nothing but a-”

Yang grabbed Jacque by the back of his neck and dragged him to the door and yanked it open. She turned his head so he was facing her.

“Never let me catch you on our property again!” She yelled in his face “or I’ll break every bone in your body!”

She shoved him out the door, causing him to stumble down the stairs.

Ruby pushed Whitley out the door with the barrel of Crescent Rose and said “take him with you.”

Jacque straightened his tie and said “you have made a big mistake today.”

“No” Yang said “a big mistake would be you stepping foot on this property, or hitting Weiss ever again.”

Jacque turned and started to walk away, Whitley quickly followed behind him.

Yang shut the door and walked back to Blake and Weiss and asked “are you guys ok?”

Weiss jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck. Yang was surprised, but put her arms around Weiss returning the hug.

“Thank you” Weiss said “thank you so much.”

“No problem” Yang said “sorry I got a little carried away.”

“No” Weiss said “he’s had that coming for a long time.”

Yang nodded and said “happy to do it, especially after some of the stories you’ve told us.”

Weiss let go and immediately wrapped Blake in a hug and said “thank you for standing with me and for getting Yang to help.”

“You’re welcome” Blake said “you know we always have your back.”

“Are you going to be ok if Blake and I take our trip?” Yang asked “I mean, he could come back. We could cancel and stay here.”

“No” Weiss said “no, go ahead. It will be ok. I’ll have Ruby with me and I can get Glynda to help me keep him away. She’s in charge of security and defense of the kingdom after all.”

“Go ahead, Sis” Ruby said “Weiss and I can handle him if he comes back.”

“OK” Yang said “if you’re sure.”

“I am” Weiss said “go. Enjoy your trip.”

Yang smiled and said “Ok, let’s go pack Blakey.”

Blake nodded and they walked upstairs.

“Come on” Ruby said “let’s go call Glynda. Maybe we can get your dad banned from Vale, unless he has your permission to be here.”

“I like that idea” Weiss said smiling.

They walked to the communication room as Ruby slung her arm around Weiss’ shoulder. Meanwhile, Jacque and Whitley were walking to the airport to get on their airship.

“What do we do now, Father?” Whitley asked.

“You are going to bring Weiss back to Atlas” Jacque said.

“Me?” Whitley asked.

“Yes” Jacque said “do what is necessary to bring her back. Just watch out for her blonde guard dog and the little brat, that _thing_ shouldn’t give you any trouble. Do what you want to with those three, but I want Weiss back. Whatever it takes, do you understand?”

“Yes Father” Whitley said.  
  
---


	10. Menagerie/The Belladonnas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake arrive in Menagerie to meet Blake's parents. Yang is a little nervous, but Blake convinces her everything will be fine. Some faunus aren't happy about a human on their island

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

The next morning, Yang and Blake were on a boat headed to Menagerie. Bumblebee and their bags were below deck, only their weapons were with them. Leaving their combat gear at home, both of them were in casual, street clothes. Yang had on a white tank top, with a yellow and orange plaid shirt over it. It was left unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She also had on denim cutoffs and hiking boots. Blake had on a low cut, dark purple tee shirt, black capri pants and purple tennis shoes.

“So how many humans have been to Menagerie?” Yang asked.

“Not many” Blake said “they’re treated like outsiders and outcast like the faunus are everywhere else.”

“Oh” she said “so am I gonna be tossed out?”

“No” Blake said “you’re a guest of the Belladonna family. Once they find that out, you’ll be fine. Besides, you’re one of the tolerant ones.”

“OK” Yang said “but I’ll finally know how you feel.”

“That’s not a good thing” Blake said “and I would never wish it on you.”

“It’s ok Blakey” Yang said.

“There it is” Blake said pointing in front of the boat.

“Wow” Yang said “it looks beautiful from here.”

The ship docked and they walked off. Yang was walking beside Bumblebee, which had their bags on the seat. She smiled and waved at a few fish faunus swimming in the shallows. One of them offered an awkward wave. Blake put her arm around Yang’s shoulder and smiled at the fish faunus, they all began waving happily. When they reached the end of the dock and walked onto the land, Blake showed Yang a building where she could store Bumblebee.

Once she closed the door and locked the padlock, Blake led her a few steps towards the village and said “Welcome to Menagerie."

"Thanks" Yang said.

"I'm going to go talk to my parents before I bring you to meet them" Blake said.

Yang looked almost hurt by what she heard.

"It's not like that" Blake said quickly "I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of you or anything. It’s just…well I’ve just never brought a human home before. I want to explain before you just walk in."

"Oh ok" Yang said "that makes sense." She flashed Blake a smile "just let me know when you're ready for me."

"I will" Blake said "feel free to grab a drink or something. There's a nice bar over there."

She pointed over Yang’s shoulder.

"Thanks Kitty Cat" Yang said "see you soon."

Blake gave her a peck on the lips and walked away with their bags. Yang started walking to the bar, she waved at a few passing faunus and smiled at them. She walked into the building and sat down at the bar.

A bear faunus in an apron walked up and asked “what’ll it be?”

“Beer, please” Yang said.

He walked away and came back a minute later with a bottle of beer.

“Thank you” Yang said.

She opened the bottle and flipped the cap into a trashcan like a coin.

“Nice trick” the bartender said.

“Thanks” Yang said.

She took a drink and relaxed. An elephant faunus in the corner of the bar took out his scroll and began tapping the screen. Yang drank her beer and even struck up conversation with a few of the faunus sitting near her. She had them laughing at her corny jokes and answered questions about the places she had been to.

Eventually her scroll dinged, she took it out of her pocket and read a message that said ‘ready for you Sunshine, head to the big house directly down the main road.’

She smiled and replied ‘on my way.’

“What do I owe you?” Yang asked the bartender.

“six lien for the bottle” he said.

Yang handed him ten lien and said “keep the change.”

“Thanks Blondie” he said.

Yang nodded and walked out, she stopped at the door and waved to everyone she had been talking with. She started walking down the street back to the main road. Suddenly six faunus stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

Yang looked at them and said "uh…hi?"

She waved with her metal arm.

"What are you doing here human?" One of them asked.

"What?" Yang asked.

"He asked why you're here" another said "spying on us? Trying to take our island? Looking for cheap Labor?"

"N...no" Yang said "I was invited here."

"By who?" A buffalo faunus asked as he stepped forward drawing a bayonetted pistol.

Yang was trying to keep her eyes from turning red.

"The Belladonna family" Yang said.

"The Belladonnas inviting a human?" Someone asked "I doubt that."

"Probably the only name she knows" another said.

A tall faunus with dog ears stepped forward and said "let's take her to the Belladonna house before we throw her in jail for trespassing and interrogate her. We’ll let Ghira send her to jail himself"

"Look at her weaponized arm" a deer faunus said "what if she's here to assassinate our Chieftain?"

"Restrain her" the dog faunus said.

A goat faunus took off his belt and approached her.

“Hands in front of you" The dog faunus said.

Yang was trying her hardest to keep her eyes violet and her temper under control. She put her hands together in front of her and allowed the goat faunus to tie them together with the belt.

The dog faunus shoved her forward and said “walk.”

The small group of faunus began pushing her forward. They forced her to walk to the Belladonna house while Yang kept taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm.

“This is what Blake went through, this is what Blake went through” Yang thought to herself trying everything to stay calm, unfortunately that thought seemed to add to her anger.

Several other faunus on the streets were giving them shocked and surprised looks and asking what they were doing. After hearing the story, a few even told them to let Yang go or at least untie her. The six faunus around her simply ignored them.

When they reached the front steps of the house, a crowd was following. A deer faunus said “on your knees, human.”

Yang closed her eyes and kept taking slow deep breaths, trying to keep her temper and anger under control. The deer faunus kicked her in the back of the knee, causing her to fall to her knees. Yang’s eyes shot open, they were blood red. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, When she opened her eyes they were violet. The dog faunus walked up and knocked on the door. Ghira and Blake stepped outside, expecting to see Yang waiting for them. Blake gasped at the sight before her.

"Yang?!" She said “what’s going on?!”

"Hey Blakey" Yang said "not the warmest welcome I've ever had."

Blake saw the edges of Yang’s violet eyes flickering red. She quickly ran down the stairs towards Yang. The dog faunus stepped in front of her, trying to stop her. Blake shoved him out of the way and stopped next to Yang. She pulled Yang to her feet, then unhooked the belt from around her wrists and tossed it on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked.

"Yeah" Yang said "I'm fine."

Blake pulled her into a hug then gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"It's ok" Yang said.

"It’s really not" Blake's father said "the faunus here should be better behaved and more tolerant. _Especially_ exWhite Fang members who have been pardoned and have assured me they no longer share the Fang’s old ideals."

He glared at the crowd in front of him.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

Yang quickly recounted the events that led her to Blake's house.

"You'll have to forgive them" Blake said loudly so the others could hear her "some faunus aren't used to tolerant humans like you. People like a _huntress_ who stood there peacefully while she was being berated and falsely accused with no evidence, allowed herself to be restrained and dragged forcefully to a house after threats of jail and interrogation. Instead of beating a few ignorant faunus into the ground."

"We were worried about her weaponized arm" the deer faunus said.

"It's not weaponized" Blake said "It's a replacement, a prosthetic. She lost her real arm trying to save me from Adam Taurus."

The six faunus began to look ashamed and averted their eyes from Yang and Blake.

Ghira stepped forward and said "explain your actions, now."

The dog faunus stepped forward and said “Chieftain Ghira, we are used to all humans treating all faunus like criminals, treating us like we are always up to no good, without evidence.”

“And what did _you_ do to this young woman?” Ghira asked.

He gave a disappointed look to the faunus in front of him as they all averted their eyes in shame.

“My daughter brought her lover home to meet her parents, and this is how the faunus represent themselves? I hope Miss Xiao Long doesn’t change her mind about my daughter after this” Ghira said.

A boar faunus stepped forward and said “Miss Xiao Long?”

“Yang, please” she replied.

“OK, Yang” he said “I own the restaurant near the shore. You and the Belladonnas are invited to eat there tonight, my treat.”

“You don’t have to do that” Yang said “I can somewhat understand their feelings, just not the way they handled it.”

“Please” he said “I insist, someone should show you that we’re not all the same.”

“I know that” Yang said with a warm smile “but if you want us to come its up to the Belladonnas. I’m just a guest.”

“Nonsense” Ghira said “you are the one Blake has chosen to give her heart to. You are not just a mere guest.”

“That means it’s up to you” Blake said.

“Sounds great” Yang said smiling.

“What would you like to eat?” he asked “anything you want, just name it.”

“Ok” Yang said “if you’re sure, I’d like a rare porter house steak, a loaded baked potato and a salad.”

“You got it” he said “would the rest of you like your usual?”

“Yes” Ghira said “thank you.”

“My pleasure” he said “is eight o’clock ok?”

“Perfect” Blake said.

The crowd began to disperse as Blake walked Yang up the stairs.

She stopped in front of her dad and said “Dad, this is Yang. Yang, this is my dad Ghira.”

“Nice to meet you, sir” Yang said as she held her hand out.

Ghira stepped forward and wrapped Yang in a bear hug and picked her up. Yang groaned softly, then returned the hug.

Ghira chuckled and said “Blake was right, you are strong.”

“Thank you, Sir” Yang said.

“Please, call me Ghira” he said.

“Put her down” came a female voice.

“Yang this is Kali” Blake said “my mom.”

When Ghira put her down, she walked to Kali and froze for a second.

“Is there a problem?” Kali asked as she stepped forward.

“I…I don’t know if I should go for a handshake or a hug” Yang said.

Kali laughed and opened her arms for a hug. Yang stepped forward and hugged her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Kali said.

“The pleasure is mine” Yang said.

“Come in” Kali said “I have tea on.”

Yang gave a smile Blake knew was fake.

She chuckled and said “she made coffee too.”

Yang’s smile brightened as she said “sounds good.”

A few minutes later, they were sitting around the table.

“So you guys really have no problem with Blake dating a human?” Yang asked.

“Of course not” Kali said “as long as she is happy and you treat her well.”

Yang let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“I told you it would be fine” Blake said with a smile.

“I know Kitty Cat” Yang said “Just nerv-”

“Kitty Cat?” Ghira interrupted with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

“It’s ok, Dad” Blake said “It’s not what you think. Yang sees me as an equal, she really does. It’s not a derogatory term when she calls me Kitty Cat, it’s meant solely in affection.”

“Do you have a name for her like that?” Kali asked.

“Yes” Yang said “she calls me Sunshine.”

“Why Sunshine?” Kali asked.

“Her semblance makes her hair glow and flicker like flames” Blake said “she’s always warm and she lights up my life.”

Yang blushed and tried to hide behind her coffee cup.

“That is adorable” Kali said.

Ghira smiled at Yang as he said “About the nickname, just be careful calling her Kitty Cat around Menagerie. Some faunus will see it as an insult.”

“Understood” Yang said.

“So tell me about yourself, Yang” Ghira said.

“Well” she said “I grew up on a small island called Patch with my dad and younger sister, Ruby.”

“And your mother?” Kali asked.

Yang’s smile faded slightly.

“I’m sorry” Blake said “I should have told them.”

“No, it’s ok” Yang said.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kali asked.

“No” Yang said “my mother left not long after I was born. My dad married my Sister’s mom, Summer, not too long after. She was like super mom, but one day she went on a mission and never came back.”

“I’m so sorry” Kali said “at least you had your father.”

“Kinda” Yang said with a shrug “when Summer disappeared, he shut the world out for several years.”

“Who raised you and your sister?” Ghira asked.

“I raised Ruby” Yang said “I had to step into Summer’s shoes and take care of dad and Ruby.”

Kali stood up and walked towards her.

She stopped in front of Yang and hugged her and said “I am so sorry I brought up bad memories.”

“It’s ok” Yang said “I made peace with it a long time ago.

Kali glanced at Blake, silently asking what to say or do.

Blake nodded and mouthed ‘sister’.

Kali walked back to her chair and asked “can you tell us about your sister? Blake has told us a little about her.”

Yang’s face lit up as she said “Ruby’s great. It was amazing to watch her grow up and learn to fight. She made Crescent Rose all by herself. She managed to skip two years of school when Beacon’s headmaster saw her fighting skills, then she became the youngest team leader in Beacon history. Once we were all reunited after the fall of Beacon, Ruby stepped back into the leadership position. She even took medical classes so she can take care of the team. I couldn’t be prouder of her.”

Yang smiled and looked off into oblivion for a few seconds.

“It sounds like you raised her very well” Kali said.

“She certainly did” Blake said.

“I have a question” Ghira said.

“Ask away” Yang said.

“Do you and Blake spar?” he asked.

“Sure” Yang said “all the time.”

“Would you like to spar with me?” he asked.

“Daaaad!” Blake said.

“Just for fun” he added.

Kali sighed and said “you don’t have to test the strength and fighting skill of everyone Blake brings home.”

“Besides” Yang said as she punched her fists together in front of her “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“I like this one” Ghira said.


	11. Belladonna House

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

A few minutes later, they were in the Belladonna’s private gym. Kali and Blake were standing on the edge of the room just watching.

“So are we doing this for real?” Yang asked “or just playing around?”

Ghira took his coat off and said “’for real’ as you say.” 

“Awesome” Yang said as she took her plaid shirt off.

Ghira ran forward and swung at her. Yang ducked, then punched him in the stomach, followed by an uppercut to the chin.

Ghira stepped back from the impact and said “very nice.”

He roared and rushed Yang as she ran at him. She dropped down and slid under him, then jumped to her feet. Ghira spun around, only to receive a metal fist to the face. Ghira grabbed her metal arm and used it to pick her up. Yang detached her arm and dropped to the ground. Ghira punched her as soon as she hit the ground, knocking her down. Yang smiled and started to get up. Blake’s eyes widened at the sight of Yang laying on the ground with her right arm missing. Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. She fell to her knees as a panic attack took over her. It felt like a huge weight was on her chest and she couldn’t manage to take a breath.

“Blake?!” Kali said.

Yang and Ghira looked at them.

“Blake?” Yang said as she jumped to her feet.

She looked down at the stub of her right arm, then where she was laying and knew what was happening. She grabbed her metal arm and attached it as she ran to Blake’s side, Ghira was close behind.

Yang dropped to her knees in front of Blake and said “Blake _breathe._ ”

Blake’s eyes were still wide as she fought to get air in her lungs.

“Blake, I’m right here” Yang said “breathe.” She put her hands on Blake’s shoulders and began squeezing them in a slow steady, rhythm as she said “you have to breathe Blake. One…two…one…two…in…out…in…out.”

Blake managed to suck down air in shallow breaths.

“That’s it” Yang said “just breathe.”

She gently grabbed Blake’s left arm with her left hand. She moved Blake’s hand up and down her metal arm.

“I’m ok, see?” Yang said “everything is ok.”

She began taking slow breaths in rhythm with Blake. Blake finally started breathing normally.

“Are you ok?” Yang asked.

Blake nodded.

“That was a panic attack” Yang said “was it seeing me on the ground without my arm?”

Blake nodded again as she started trembling slightly and said “brought up bad memories. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Kitty Cat” Yang said.

She held her arms open and smiled. Blake threw herself into Yang’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck as a few tears fell on Yang’s shoulder. Yang put her arms around Blake and slowly rubbed her back while whispering soothing words into her ears. Blake slowly stopped trembling and soon after the tears stopped. Yang smiled and ran her fingernails up and down Blake’s spine. Blake began purring quietly and nuzzled her head into the crook of Yang’s neck. A few minutes later, Blake raised her head and smiled at Yang. They shared a quick kiss, then Yang stood up and pulled her to her feet. She turned and saw Ghira and Kali standing together, smiling at them.

“You handled that very well, Yang” Kali said.

“You did indeed” Ghira said as he handed Yang her shirt.

“Thanks” Yang said as she put her shirt back on.

“Blake, are you ok?” Kali asked.

“I’m ok, Mom” Blake said “it’s just…”

She looked at Yang.

Yang nodded and said “you can tell her, it’s ok.”

Blake nodded and took a breath, then looked at her parents and said “the night Beacon fell, Adam cornered me in a small restaurant. He knocked Gambol Shroud out of my hand and pinned me down and stabbed me. Yang came looking for me and saw him standing over me. She yelled at him to get away from me, then he stabbed me again. Yang launched herself at him to protect me, that’s how she lost her arm. He cut it off when she was flying towards him. I dragged Yang to safety and wrapped my scarf around her arm tightly. She was laying unconscious on the ground next to me with her right arm missing when the others got there. Seeing her on the ground without her right arm just brought up bad memories and triggered the panic attack.”

Without saying a word, Kali stepped forward and wrapped Yang in a hug. Yang stiffened for a second, then returned the hug.

“Misses Belladonna?” Yang asked.

“Thank you” Kali said “thank you for protecting my daughter from that monster. I’m sorry for what you lost that night.”

“It’s ok” Yang said “I don’t blame Blake for my arm. I never have, it wasn’t her fault.”

Ghira put an arm around Blake and said “you chose well. You have my approval and my blessing to be with her.”

“Thanks Dad” Blake said as she hugged him.

Kali let go of Yang and stepped back as she said “let’s go get ready for dinner.”

“I didn’t bring anything that counts for getting dressed up” Yang said.

“What you have on is fine” Ghira said.

“I’m not changing if it makes you feel better” Blake said.

Yang smiled and said “thanks Blakey.” 

As they walked down the street to the restaurant, several faunus waved at them and some spoke directly to Yang. Once they reached the restaurant, they were shown to a table in the back. Yang’s steak was brought to the table along with three other fish based plates. Dinner passed rather uneventfully, several stories were exchanged and Ghira grew fonder of Yang after hearing some of her adventures with Blake. How Yang had protected her and fought with her.

As they were walking back to the Belladonna house, Blake stopped next to a store and said “I need to run in here for a second.”

“OK” Kali said.

Blake ducked into the store and came out a minute later with a brown paper bag.

“What did you get, Blakey?” Yang asked.

“Just something I have a feeling we’ll need later” Blake said.

When they got back to the house, Yang, Blake and Ghira sat around the coffee table in Ghira’s office. Yang took the seat next to Blake and just sat still, looking around the office.

“Kali will be joining us soon” Ghira said “we believe in having family time before bed.”

“Oh ok” Yang said smiling “that’s nice. Me and Dad and Ruby used to do the same thing.”

Kali came into the room with a bottle of wine and four glasses. Yang let out a quiet sight, thinking only Blake could hear her.

“Is there a problem Dear?” Kali asked as her ear twitched.

Yang’s eyes widened as she realized Kali had heard her.

“N…no” Yang said “it’s just, well I-”

“Yang doesn’t really like wine” Blake said.

“Oh” Kali said “I’m sorry. We always have a glass of wine at the end of the day during our family time. I’m just so used to bringing it out. I should have asked you.”

“It’s ok Mom” Blake said “that’s why I got this.”

She picked up the brown paper bag and pulled out a bottle of beer.

She smiled and handed it to Yang as she said “I told you I had a feeling we would need this.”

“Thanks Blakey” Yang said smiling.

Kali poured three glasses of wine and handed them to Blake and Ghira and kept one for herself. Yang opened her beer and put the bottle cap in her shirt pocket. She took a drink and smiled at Blake, Blake took a sip of wine and smiled back.

“So tell me Yang” Ghira said “is it true you can punch an ursa through a tree and across a forest?”

“Excuse me?” Yang asked.

“Blake told us the day partners and teams were chosen at Beacon, she saw you punch an ursa almost to death, then punched it so hard it flew across the forest, knocking down several trees as it did” Ghira said “I don’t doubt my daughter, but I’m curious if it was an isolated incident or if your punch really is that strong.”

“I don’t want to brag” Yang said “but yes, my punch is that strong. Stronger with my semblance.”

“What is your semblance?” Ghira asked.

“We call it ‘burn’” Yang said “when I take a hit or damage, my semblance converts it to strength and adds it to my normal strength.”

“To put it simply” Blake said “with every hit she takes, she gets stronger and uses the energy to fight back.”

“I see” Ghira said.

“We’ve used our semblances together a few times” Blake said “I’m not a huge fan of the strategy, but it works.”

“What strategy do you use?” Ghira asked.

“We call it ‘Burning Shadow’. Blake uses her shadow clones to distract who we’re fighting. Then while they’re distracted, we hide out of sight and Blake hits me and kicks me to build up my semblance” Yang said.

“Then I watch her back while she literally beats the targets into the ground” Blake said.

“Very ingenious” Ghira said “using your semblances and strengths together.”

“Does it hurt you?” Kali asked.

“Yeah, a little” Yang said “but I’ve gotten used to taking a beating to build strength. Once I unlocked my semblance, I practiced building up my pain tolerance and I would purposely take hits in fights to get my body used to it.”

“Did you fight a lot growing up?” Kali asked.

“Yeah” Yang said.

“Do you like to fight?” Kali asked “did you go looking for fights?”

“No” Yang said “well, yes I like to spar and fight, but I never went looking for fights growing up.”

“Then why did you get in so many?” Ghira asked.

Yang sighed and said “Ruby and I got picked on a lot as kids. We had different moms and they both left. The other kids on patch loved to tease us about it and make fun of us. On several occasions they made Ruby cry, so I would step in and it usually led to me fighting them, usually beating them until they ran away. God help them if they laid a finger on her, if one of the other kids hit her, I would make sure to break their nose.”

Her eyes started to turn red at the memories. A hand on her bicep caused her to turn her head and see Blake looking at her.

“It’s ok, Sunshine” Blake said “calm down.”

Yang took a breath as her eyes turned back to violet.

She hung her head slightly and said “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Dear” Kali said “we’re faunus, we know what it’s like to get teased and picked on. I’m sure we all wish we had someone like you to protect us growing up.”

“Thanks” Yang said.

Half an hour later, Yang put her empty bottle on the coffee table next to Blake’s empty glass.

“I’ll have to remember to get a few bottles of beer next time you visit” Kali said.

“Really?” Yang asked “you want me to come back?”

“Of course” Kali said “why wouldn’t we?”

“I guess I thought you wouldn’t want me to come back after the incident this morning” Yang said “I don’t want to embarrass you or cause trouble.”

“That wasn’t your fault” Ghira said “I couldn’t be upset with you about that happening.”

“You’re welcome here any time, Dear” Kali said.

“Thank you” Yang said.

Blake smiled and put a hand on Yang’s thigh as she said “let’s go out on the porch for a little while before bed.”

“Ok” Yang said.

“Goodnight” Blake said as she stood up and hugged her parents.

“Goodnight” Kali said.

“Night” Ghira said.

“Goodnight” Yang said as she followed Blake.

Blake led her outside and leaned against the railing on her elbows. Yang leaned against the railing next to her and folded her arms over each other.

“What do you think?” Blake asked.

“Your family is awesome” Yang said smiling.

“I’m sorry about what happened with the exFang members” Blake said.

“It’s ok” Yang said “you couldn’t have known it would happen.”

Blake smiled and laid her hand on Yang’s shoulder. She heard the quiet mechanical noises she had become so accustomed to. She looked down at Yang’s robotic arm as she flexed her fingers.

“Yang, I have a question” Blake said.

“Shoot” Yang said smiling.

“Can you feel with your metal arm?” Blake asked.

“What?” Yang asked.

“Your metal hand” Blake said “does it have the ability to feel?”

Yang sighed and said “kinda. They did a great job making it. I can feel resistance when I hit something or squeeze something. That’s why I hold your hand so tight with it. I feel weight when I pick something heavy up. I can even somewhat feel resistance when moving my hand through the water. But something like this?” She ran her fingers through Blake’s hair “no.”

“I’m sorry” Blake said.

“It’s fine” Yang said smiling “it’s better than sitting around with one arm. You know what I really want to feel?”

“What?” Blake asked.

“Your ears” Yang said with a hint of guilt in her voice “I’ve always wanted to feel your ears, but I know you’re still somewhat self conscious about them and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Blake leaned her head down and said “go ahead. Just, please be gentle.”

“Are you sure?” Yang asked.

“Yes” Blake said “I trust you. Go ahead.”

Yang reached up with her left hand and gently held Blake’s right ear between her thumb and index finger on her left hand. She slowly moved her fingers up and down her ear. Blake purred softly and rubbed her head against Yang’s hand.

“They’re soft and velvety” Yang said almost in awe “and warm.”

She continued to rub her right ear, then moved to the left ear. After a few minutes, Yang stopped and pulled her hand back.

“Thank you” she said smiling at Blake. “You’re welcome” Blake said “that actually felt really nice. You…You can do it again later, if you want to.”

“Any time you want me to” Yang said smiling.

Blake yawned and said “ok, bed time. Come on, I’ll show you the guest room.”

“We can’t share a bed?” Yang asked.

“Not the first time you sleep in my parents house” Blake said “they just met you.”

“Ok” Yang said “I get it. They don’t know me well enough to trust me like that.”

Blake kissed her and said “thanks for understanding.”

When they opened the door to go inside they almost ran into Kali.

“Mom?” Blake asked “were you eavesdropping on us?”

“N…no, of course not” She said with a smile that was too bright “there are clean sheets in your room, honey.”

“What about the guest room?” Blake asked.

“Do you need the guest room?” Kali asked “isn’t your bed big enough?”

Blake looked at her wide eyed and said “really?”

“Blake you’re an adult now” Kali said smiling “your father and I trust you. If you want to share your bed with Yang, it’s ok with us.”

“Thanks Mom” Blake said.

“Goodnight you two” Kali said “see you a breakfast.”

“Goodnight Mom” Blake said.

“Goodnight Misses Belladonna” Yang said.

“If you call me Misses Belladonna again, you don’t get breakfast” she said “call me Kali, please.”

“Ok Kali” Yang said.

Kali smiled and walked into her room.

“Come on” Blake said “my room is this way.”

Yang smiled and followed Blake to her room.


	12. Boat to Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, life got busy. I'll try to get back on my normal posting schedule

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

The next morning, Blake woke up at sunrise and found herself wrapped in Yang’s arms. She slowly untangled herself from Yang and walked to the bathroom. Once she finished, she headed back to her room.

As she approached her door, her mom stopped her and asked “what does Yang like for breakfast?”

Blake yawned and said “she usually has bac-”

“No” Kali said “I mean what’s her favorite breakfast?”

“Steak and eggs I think” Blake said “that’s what Ruby makes for her on special occasions.”

“Thanks” Kali said “go lay back down. I’ll call you for breakfast.”

“Thanks mom” Blake said smiling as she walked back to her room.

She laid back down and slid under the covers with her back to Yang. A small ‘eep’ escaped her lips as Yang grabbed her and pulled her tight against her body and wrapped her arms around her. Blake sighed with content and snuggled into Yang’s warmth, she slowly dozed off again.

An hour later, Blake woke up to her mother’s voice calling “Blake, Yang, Breakfast!”

Blake tried to roll over, but Yang’s grip was too tight. As she tried to wake Yang up, Blake realized her arms were pinned tightly to her sides in Yang’s strong embrace.

“Yang” she said “time to get up.”

“No” Yang groaned as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend.

“Yang, it’s morning” Blake said.

“It’s too early to be morning” Yang said.

Blake struggled to free herself from Yang, but she couldn’t move.

She sighed and called “Mom?! Can you come in here?!”

A few minutes later, Kali walked into the room and looked at the pair in the bed.

“Yes?” She asked.

“A little help?” Blake asked.

“What’s wrong?” Kali asked.

“I want to get up and eat” Blake said “but Yang’s not ready to get up.”

“So?” Kali asked “come eat and let Yang sleep a little longer.”

“I can’t” Blake said “she’s holding me too tight. I can’t move.”

“Hmmm” Kali said “do I really want to take away from Yang’s cuddle time with you?”

“Moooom” Blake said.

“I’m just kidding Sweetie” Kali said. She walked over to Yang and gently shook her as she said “Yang, it’s breakfast time.”

Yang groaned quietly.

“I made steak and eggs for you dear” Kali said “time to get up and eat.”

Yang’s violet eyes slowly opened.

“Morning Misses Belladonna” Yang said tiredly.

“Do you want steak and eggs?” Kali asked.

“Wha?” Yang asked “right, good morning Kali.”

“Good morning” Kali said smiling.

“Can you let me go now?” Blake asked.

“Huh? Oh, sorry Blakey” Yang said as she let go of Blake.

“It’s ok” Blake said smiling “I love cuddling with you, it’s just that I’m hungry and it’s breakfast time.”

On cue, Yang’s stomach growled.

“Let’s go eat” she said as she started to get up.

Blake stopped her and held onto the covers and said “we’ll be there in a minute mom.”

“OK” Kali said as she walked away.

“What’s wrong?” Yang asked.

“Maybe put on pants before breakfast” Blake said “I love that you sleep in a tank top and panties, but my parents might not.”

“Oh, right” Yang said.

She got out of bed and grabbed a pair of baggy pajama pants out of her bag and pulled them on. Blake stepped out of bed and put on a pair of fuzzy comfy slippers.

“Let’s go” Blake said as she opened the door.

Yang followed her to the kitchen. Blake sat down at the table and Yang sat next to her.

“Good morning girls” Kali said “I hope you’re hungry.”

She put two plates on the table. One was steak and eggs, the other was baked flounder.

“Thank you” Yang said “but you didn’t have to do this.”

“Nonsense” Kali said “you are a welcome guest Dear.”

“Thank you” Yang said as she dug in.

“How long are you two staying?” Ghira asked.

“We have to leave this afternoon” Blake said “to catch the boat to Patch.”

“So soon?” Kali asked.

“We’ll come back for a longer visit soon” Yang said “but we have to get back to Vale in a few days. We can’t be away from the team for too long, especially right now.”

“I understand” Ghira said.

“Thanks dad” Blake said.

After breakfast, they packed their bags and got ready to leave. Kali hugged them both and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

Ghira hugged them both and said “come back soon.”

“We will” Blake said.

They made their way back to the storage building and picked up Bumblebee. Once they reached the docks, Yang bought tickets to Patch.

“We’ll be on the boat overnight” Yang said “I got us a small room near the back of the boat.”

“Sounds good” Blake said smiling.

They were both leaning against Bumblebee when a familiar dog faunus approached them.

“Oh no” Yang said quietly.

Blake saw the dog faunus and sighed as her ears laid back slightly. He walked by and saw the two huntresses glaring at him.

“Easy ladies” he said “I don’t want trouble. I’m just going to Vale.”

“Vale?” Yang said “the only boat leaving today is going to Patch.”

“Yeah, after Vale” he said.

“Ok” Yang said “so, two nights on the boat. Sorry Blakey, I guess I misread the schedule.”

“It’s fine Yang” Blake said smiling “I think I can handle another day alone with you.”

The boat arrived about half an hour later. After storing Bumblebee below deck, Yang led Blake to their room. It had one bed with a nightstand on each side. A couch with a coffee table and a private bathroom.

“This is nice” Blake said as she looked around.

“Glad you like it” Yang said “it’s not fancy or anything, but-”

“But it’s perfect for us” Blake said smiling.

She gave Yang a gentle kiss on the lips and set her bag down on the bed.

Yang set her bag down next to hers and said “let’s go find something to eat, it feels like dinner time.”

Blake nodded smiling, suddenly her stomach growled.

“Ok, glad you agree” Yang said smiling “come on Kitty Cat.”

They walked out of their room and closed the door. As they walked away, Blake saw a few chairs against the wall facing the water.

“Perfect” she thought to herself.

The ship had a small café like restaurant.

“I’ll get the food” Blake said “you find a table.”

“Ok Blakey” Yang said smiling.

She found a table in the corner and sat down to wait. Blake came to the table a few minutes later with two plates of food. She set a plate of a dozen hot wings in front of Yang.

“Hottest they have” she said.

She set a fried fish sandwich in front of her chair.

“I have to go get the drinks” Blake said.

“Want me to get them?” Yang asked.

“No, I’ll get them Sunshine” Blake said “just relax.”

Yang smiled as she sat back and waited for Blake to get back. Blake walked over with a bottle of beer and a glass of wine.

“We never got our bar food” Blake said smiling.

Yang picked up her beer and held the bottle towards Blake and said “here’s to you.”

Blake picked up her glass and clinked it against Yang’s bottle, then they both took a drink.

Yang picked up a hot wing and took a bite and said “not bad.”

“Glad you like it” Blake said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

When they finished dinner, Yang had wing sauce all over her face.

“Ready to go?” Yang asked.

“Not yet” Blake said.

She took a napkin and wiped Yang’s face.

“Now we’re ready” she said smiling.

“Thanks” Yang said.

Yang took Blake’s hand and laced their fingers together, then they headed back to their room.

When they walked in, Blake picked up a book and said “I’m gonna go read outside for a while, ok?”

“Ok” Yang said “but on one condition.”

Blake resisted the urge to roll her eyes and asked “what condition?”

“Follow me” Yang said as she walked out of the room.

Blake grabbed a book and followed. Yang stopped by the chairs with a playful smile.

“Yang?” Blake said “what are you d-whoa!”

Yang scooped Blake up bridal style, then sat in the chair and set Blake in her lap. Blake smiled at her and let her legs hang over the right arm of the chair and laid her head against Yang’s shoulder and opened her book.

“Blake?” Yang said.

“Yes?” Blake replied.

“Can I rub your ears while you read?” Yang asked.

“Sure” Blake said smiling “just be gentle.”

Yang began to gently rub the base of Blake’s ears with her left hand. Blake began purring quietly as she started reading. A little while later, a small voice disturbed them.

“Ex…excuse me” the voice said.

Blake lowered her book as Yang leaned around her to see. A small girl was standing in front of them with a piece of paper and a pen.

“Yes?” Yang said.

“Are you…Yang Xiao Long?”

“Yes” Yang said.

“And you’re Bl…Blake Belladonna?” she asked.

“I am” Blake replied.

“From te…team RWBY?” the girl asked.

“That’s us” Yang said smiling.

“Can…can I have your autographs?” the girl asked.

“Sure” Yang said.

She reached around Blake and took the paper and pen.

“What’s your name?” Yang asked.

“Jenny” the girl said.

Yang put the paper against Blake’s back.

She spoke out loud as she wrote, “to Jenny, my biggest fan. With love, Yang Xiao Long.”

She handed the paper to Blake.

She put the paper against her book and wrote “to Jenny, never lose your sense of wonder. Blake Belladonna.”

She handed it back to Jenny and said “it was nice to meet you.”

“It was amazing to meet you two” Jenny said as she ran away.

Blake smiled as she went back to her book. Yang began playing with Blake’s ears again. After an hour, the sun started to set.

“It’s getting too dark to read” Blake said as she closed her book “let’s go inside.”

“In a little bit” Yang said “let’s just enjoy the sunset.”

They sat in silence for a while longer watching the sunset. The only noise was the waves and Blake’s quiet purring.

After the sun finally went down, they went back to their room. Blake changed into an oversized tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Yang changed into a tank top and took her shorts off. Blake climbed into bed and slid under the covers. Yang climbed into bed and pulled Blake close to her.

“Night Kitty Cat” Yang said.

Blake snuggled into Yang’s warmth as she said “night Sunshine.”


	13. Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my computer has been acting up

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

By the end of the second day on the boat, Yang had serious cabin fever and she was close to being on Blake’s last nerve. Blake was reading in bed when Yang flopped down next to her.

“Blaaaake, I’m bored” she said.

“Yang I called reading time” Blake said “we agreed when I call reading time I get an hour of uninterrupted reading, no matter what.”

“But we also agreed you could only call it four times a day max” Yang said “this is your fifth one today.”

“I don’t think the first one should count” Blake said “I only got forty minutes before you interrupted and stopped me.”

“With breakfast in bed” Yang said.

“Why don’t you go box on the back of the ship again?” Blake asked.

“Nobody wants to fight me anymore” Yang said.

“Go find some kids to play with” Blake said “you love kids.”

“I do love kids” Yang said “but I wanna play with you.”

Blake simply went back to her book.

Yang sighed and said “come on Kitty Cat lets do something” as she poked Blake’s side.

Earning a giggle and her hand being smacked away. A smile spread across Yang’s face as she pounced. Blake didn’t know what happened in those few seconds, but her book disappeared from her hands and she ended up flat on her back. Yang was straddling her waist and holding her wrists, pinning her arms to the bed.

“Yang? What are you doing?” she asked.

“Playing” Yang replied.

She moved Blake’s arms above her head and crossed her wrists then grabbed them both with her metal hand.

“Yang?” Blake asked nervously.

Yang didn’t reply, she just lifted Blake’s sleep shirt to reveal her stomach and sides. Blake’s eyes widened as Yang moved her left hand towards Blake’s side.

“Yang, don’t you dare” Blake said trying to pull her hands free.

Yang just smiled at her and tightened her grip on Blake’s wrists. She started dancing her fingers over Blake’s ribs. She was immediately met with laughter and squirming.

“No! Stop it!” Blake said as she laughed.

Yang moved her hand up and down, methodically tickling each rib as Blake laughed hysterically. After five minutes, Yang mercifully stopped and let go of Blake’s wrists. She just laid there trying to catch her breath.

“Have fun?” Yang asked.

“Yeah…kinda” Blake panted.

“I’ll let you read now” Yang said smiling.

“Thanks” Blake said as she reached for her bag.

“Your book’s over here” Yang said reaching for her nightstand.

Suddenly something passed in front of her vision and she couldn’t see. Blake had put one of her spare shirts over her head to blindfold her. Yang felt her arms being pulled in front of her, then the familiar feeling of Gambol Shrouds ribbon against her left wrist. Less than a second later, her wrists were trapped together and she was pushed down on her back. The shirt was pulled off her head, revealing Blake’s predatory smile and her wrists tied together with Gambol Shroud’s spare ribbon.

“…Wha?” Yang asked trying to comprehend what was happening.

Blake pushed her arms above her and tied the ribbon to the headboard, trapping her arms above her head.

“Blake? What’s going on?” she asked.

“Nothing” Blake said “it’s just my turn.”

She lifted Yang’s tank top to reveal her stomach.

“Why tie me up?” Yang asked.

“Because we both know I’m not strong enough to hold you down” Blake said.

She smiled and began slowly running her fingernails over Yang’s stomach. Yang clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes as her face started to turn red.

“Always a fighter” Blake said as she started tickling faster.

Yang held out for a few more seconds before bursting out into laughter.

“Ok! Ok! That’s enough!” Yang said.

“Oh no” Blake said “you got five minutes to tickle me.”

“Noo!” Yang said as she laughed.

After five minutes, Blake finally stopped.

“Didn’t know…you had…it in…you” Yang panted.

“I’m full of surprises” Blake said smiling.

She reached over and grabbed her book and settled in.

“Um, Blakey?” Yang said.

“Hmm?” Blake replied as she opened her book.

“Are you gonna, you know, untie me?” Yang asked.

“Oh, of course Sunshine” Blake said “as soon as I’m done reading.”

“What?!” Yang asked.

“Shhh” Blake said calmly “reading time.”

Yang turned her head away with a “hmmph.” She sighed quietly and asked “can you at least read out loud? To me?”

“I’d be happy to” Blake said “chapter twenty-one. The two lovers ran through the pouring rain to the shelter of a large tree…”

Yang laid there listening to the soothing sound of Blake’s voice as her eyelids began to get heavy.

“Yang? Wake up” Blake said shaking her. “Huh? Wha?” Yang mumbled.

“Get dressed” Blake said “we’re in Patch.”

“We are?” Yang asked as she sat up.

“Yeah now come on” Blake said smiling.

Yang quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag and literally pulled Blake to Bumblebee.

“Let’s go see dad” Yang said excitedly.

“Ok, Ok” Blake said following.

Yang walked Bumblebee off the ship and got on. She put her helmet on and handed Blake hers.

Blake put her helmet on then climbed on behind her and smiled as she put her visor down and said “hit it.”

Yang smiled and opened the throttle, spinning the tire for a few seconds before taking off. Blake watched the island speed by as they headed to Yang’s house. Yang pointed out a few things as they rode. She pulled up in her yard and stopped. A blonde man approached the bike.

Yang took her helmet off and said “hi dad.”

“Hey Yang” he said.

Blake took her helmet off and said “hello.”

“So” Tai said as he walked closer “this is the one who abandoned my precious Sunny Dragon? Left her depressed and alone?”

Blake scooted back slightly.

Tai smiled and hugged her saying “sorry I had to. Where do you think Yang gets her wonderful sense of humor from?”

Blake let out a quiet sigh of relief and returned the hug.

“So Blake” Tai said “I’m Tai. How was the trip?”

“Good” Blake replied “Patch is a beautiful place.”

“Yes it is” Tai said smiling.

His stomach growled.

“So, have you girls eaten yet?” Tai asked.

“No” Yang said.

Blake shook her head.

“Then let’s go grab a bite” Tai said as he clapped his hands “my treat.”

“Johnny’s?” Yang asked.

“Of course” Tai said “but no bike. We’re walking.”

“Fine” Yang said smiling.

“You don’t trust her driving either?” Blake asked earning a playful elbow to the gut from Yang.

Tai chuckled and said “I trust her, but walking is nice and we can’t fit three people on Bumblebee. Let’s go.”

Tai led the way into town talking to Blake.

He started chuckling and said “I’m seeing double.”

“What?” Blake asked.

Tai pointed in front of them. Blake looked and saw a girl who was no older than six. She had a paper mâché Gambol Shroud and a headband with cat ears. She was fighting imaginary grimm, jumping and slicing. The girl’s eyes widened and she squealed with delight. She ran over and jumped up and down excitedly in front of them.

“Y…you’re Blake Belladonna!” the girl said “You’re my favorite member of team RWBY! You’re awesome! Can I have your autograph please?! Please?! Please?!”

A smile crept across Blake’s face as she said “sure.”

Blake began searching her pockets for a pen. Yang pulled a silver permanent marker out of the pocket of her shorts.

“Oh thanks” Blake said. She turned back to the girl and asked “do you want me to sign your Gambol Shroud?”

The girl nodded earnestly and held out her pretend weapon.

“What’s your name?” Blake asked.

“Lisa!” The girl said excitedly.

Blake smiled and spoke out loud as she wrote “to Lisa, the best huntress. With love Blake Belladonna.”

She handed the paper mâché weapon back to the girl. She thanked Blake over and over before running off.

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” Yang said “besides you that is.”

Blake just smiled and said “lets go eat. What kind of food does this place have?”

“Kinda like bar food. I hope that’s ok” Tai said “it’s a sports bar.”

“Sounds good to me” Blake said.

“I’ll grab our regular table” Tai said.

“I kinda need to go to the bathroom” Yang said.

“I’ll order” Blake said “orders?”

“You know mine” Yang said smiling.

“I want a burger and a soda” Tai said as he handed her a handful of lien “that should cover it.”

They walked in and Blake headed to the bar to order. She reached the bar and said “hey, I need a tea, two sodas, a burger, a dozen extra spicy hot wings and a fish sandwich.”

“Sure” the bartender said “you got it.” He turned around and stared at Blake’s ears and said “on second thought, you don’t got it _faunus_! Beat it!”

“Excuse me?” Blake asked.

“ _faunus_ are NOT welcome here!” The bartender said “now beat it, before the boys make you leave.”

Two large men walked up behind her. Blake saw one step on each side of her in her peripheral vision.

“Now see here” Tai said as he walked up “this is-”

“Quiet” the bartender said “in fact, you can go too faunus lover. Show ‘em out boys. Don’t get blood on the sidewalk.”

“I wouldn’t do that” Tai said.

“Quiet” the bartender said.

The man on Blake’s left grabbed her arm. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of the man’s head by his hair and his face was slammed into the bar. The man on the right turned in time to get a left hook to the face. Blake turned to see Yang, her normally violet eyes were blood red. She grabbed the bartender by the collar with her robotic arm and yanked him towards her, halfway across the bar.

“Is there a reason you were about to throw them out?” Yang asked with anger in her voice.

The bartender just stared into her red eyes.

“Miss Xiao Long!” Came a voice from behind them “always nice to see you! Now, why did you knock out my security and why are you choking my bartender?”

Yang shoved him back across the bar, turned around and said “I’ll tell you why, Johnny. This bum was about to throw my dad and girlfriend out for no reason.”

“The ears” Johnny said “we don’t serve faunus in here. Not too fond of faunus lovers either.”

“You know who she is?” Yang asked.

“Should I care?” Johnny asked as he rolled his eyes “she’s just a no good, dirty fau-”

Yang grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and picked him up and said “it’s vital to your wellbeing that you don’t finish that sentence. Now then, this is Blake Belladonna. She’s a key member in team RWBY and my partner in a fight.”

Yang finally put him down and said “how good would it be for your business if team RWBY publicly spoke out against this place? Hmm? If we came out and told them how disrespectful your place treats Vale’s defenders, how much business would you lose?”

“Enough Yang” Blake said calmly as she put a hand on Yang’s shoulder “we don’t have to eat here. We can go somewhere else.”

“Yeah” Tai said “I don’t think I want to give them my business anymore anyway.”

“Let ‘em stay!” someone called.

“Team RWBY rules!” another person yelled.

“Their meal is on my tab” another yelled.

“If Blake goes, we all go!” Another voice yelled.

The entire place began cheering.

Johnny straightened his shirt and said “someone get them a table. Their meal is on the house.”

Yang walked over to a table with Blake and Tai in tow. They sat down and a waiter came over a few minutes later with everything Blake had ordered.

While they ate, Tai looked up and said “sorry about that. If I knew I never would have suggested this place.”

“Yeah” Yang said “we had no ide-”

“It’s fine” Blake said “thanks for…opening their eyes to equality.”

Blake finished with an uncharacteristic giggle.

“Happy to do it” Yang said with wing sauce all over her face.

Blake smiled and wiped her face for her.

“We’ll swing by the store on the way home and get a few beers for tonight” Tai said.

“And some wine” Yang said smiling at Blake.


End file.
